Where Words Leave Off
by AllieLoveFinchel
Summary: "Where words leave off, music begins." A collection of AU Finchel one shots inspired by music.
1. Kiss Me

**I know I'm supposed to be (I mean am_, I totally am_) working on the Fool of Me sequel, but I get these random songs stuck in my head and Finchel like to create a little story within the songs...and then I can't concentrate on what I'm supposed to be working on. So I've started this, it will be a collection of one shots based on whatever song has me inspired at the moment. They may be drabble length, they may be 20k words long, they'll all be different. **

**I heard Ed Sheeran's explanation of why he wrote the song "Kiss Me" the other day and I couldn't stop thinking about it. So this happened. Hope you enjoy :)**

**As always I own nothing related to Glee or any song I use. **

* * *

><p>She's breathtaking.<p>

She's the sun; radiating heat and beauty as she stands statuesque, allowing the Earth to orbit around her.

She's untouchable.

He's never allowed himself to look at her, not like he looks at other girls; he's always been afraid of getting burned.

He doesn't want to be afraid anymore.

**_Settle down with me_**

**_Cover me up_**

**_Cuddle me in_**

Finn Hudson has never been one for partying. He knows that's odd, a senior in college that doesn't like to party, but it's just never been fun for him. Drunk people stumbling over each other, humiliating themselves, spending the entire next day sick...he just doesn't really see the point.

He somehow manages to find himself here though, smack dab in the middle of a crowded house party, leaning against this wooden door frame as bodies move unsteadily around him, ignoring his best friend next to him blabbing on and on about the last girl he supposedly bagged. This warm beer he's been nursing all night isn't doing much to excite him either; honestly he's been trying to think of a legit excuse he can give his boys to leave all night but just hasn't come up with anything good yet. They drug him here trying to get him out to mingle with some new girls now that he and Quinn have broken up. They think he's sad or something. He's not, for the record. Far from it actually. If anything he's...he's _relieved_; he feels free. He doesn't need a party to cheer him up, he's great!

He's just about to open his mouth, tell his friend Puck something, _anything_, to get him out of this house when he hears it..._it_, the only sound in the world that can make him smile automatically, that makes him happy when he's otherwise incredibly uncomfortable.

Rachel Berry's laugh.

His head snaps up immediately at the sound, wide grin spreading across his face like wild-fire when he spots her across the room, standing on a coffee table and dancing with her best friend Brittany. Brittany's wild and carefree, not to mention bisexual and known for trying her best to get Rachel to join in on the lady fun, but she never does...never more than dancing and maybe a harmless kiss or two if she's been drinking.

Rachel's long brown curls sweep against the edge of her shirt as she tosses her head back, smiling as Brittany wraps her arms around the brunette's tiny waist. Funny, but he doesn't feel in such a hurry to leave anymore.

He's able to successfully tune Puck out all the way now, attention fully focused ahead of him as Rachel and Brittany's hips grind against each other's to the beat of the music booming throughout the living room.

He'd never had a girl best friend until his freshman psychology class when Rachel Berry came barreling through his life like a hurricane of laughter and song and..._happiness_. She was the sun, but he was with Santana then, so he didn't let himself look at her the way he wanted to. They became friends, eventually best friends, leading each other through the confusing and often times overwhelming challenges that come along with living away from your family and being on your own for the first time in your life. There was always someone in their way, Santana, Marley and later Quinn (not to mention Jesse and that God awful douche Brody. He still doesn't know what she was thinking with _that one!_) Tonight though? Tonight, for the first time since he met her, there's no one in the way.

And so he watches her, grinning as he feels her rays shine upon his skin, warming him from the inside out.

**_Lie down with me_**

**_And hold me in your arms_**

She looks up after a few songs have her wiping the light layer of sweat off her brow, her glittering chocolate eyes meeting his as she bites her plump bottom lip to keep herself from smiling. Finn's eyes stay locked with hers as she continues to dance with Brittany, the spell finally breaking when she tosses her head back again in laughter at Brittany kissing along her neck. She obviously hasn't had much to drink tonight, not tipsy enough to play along with her friend's game, but he thinks he likes it better this way. Sober Rachel is much easier to hold a conversation with.

He watches as she whispers something in the blonde's ear, smiling as she makes her way towards him and wraps her arms around his waist in greeting just like she always does.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be here tonight?" She asks surprised.

"I wasn't planning on it. I was forced," he explains, nodding his head towards Puck who's turned his attentions towards a busty red-head Finn's never seen before.

"Oh no," Rachel giggles in understanding. "You wanna get out of here? You must be miserable!"

"Well I dunno, I mean, I'm not mad at that dancing I was just watching."

"Oh hush you perv," she laughs as she pushes him playfully. "Ditch that stale beer and come hang with me."

He gets away from his friends without much trouble, so incredibly thankful Rachel doesn't see the way Puck and Sam start thrusting their hips and spanking the air in front of them as he tells them he's leaving with her. He has to shake off the weird feeling their actions give him, unsure of why he can't just laugh it off like he usually does.

The feeling only intensifies when she loops her arm through his, exhaling loudly as the crisp night air envelopes them on their walk across campus.

"How're you doing?" She asks in a soft voice once they're a safe distance from the noise of the party.

"I'm good."

"You're not...you're not sad?" She asks doubtfully.

"No," he chuckles. "I was never that into Quinn, you know that."

"Pfft, so you say," she scoffs. "Who wouldn't be into her? She's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen."

"There has to be more than just physical attraction to make a relationship work, didn't you learn that with Brody?"

He laughs when she doesn't respond, choosing instead to scrunch her nose up at him before sticking her tongue out as she pretends to gag.

"Anyways," she sighs, "You want to have a slumber party with me?"

"Always," he grins, enjoying the silence that follows her answering smile before he adds softly. "She's not, by the way."

"Who's not what?"

"Quinn. She's not the most gorgeous girl...I've seen better."

He never would have said this to her before and he definitely wouldn't have looked over to watch the blush that stains her cheeks as realization of what he means sinks in, but as she bites her lip again and dips her head in what Finn can only describe as adorable embarrassment, he's _so_, so glad he did.

_**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck**_

_**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**_

They're uncharacteristically silent as they move around her tiny one bedroom apartment right on the edge of campus. Everything feels different...good different, but he can't tell if it's all in his head or if she feels it too.

"I'm going to the restroom," she announces suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. "Just going to get ready for bed. I'll be right back."

He nods, looking around after she leaves the room and wondering what to do. Suddenly he's unsure of how he should sleep, where he should sleep, any of it. He decides to lose his shoes and socks, stripping off his plaid shirt but leaving his undershirt and jeans in place. He lays hesitantly on her bed, deciding to remain on top of her comforter instead of curling underneath it like he really wants to. He's slept at her place a million times, he can't figure out what's happening to him tonight and why he feels so nervous.

She giggles at the sight of him as soon as she comes back into the room, the same giggle he's heard a thousand times. It's never failed to make him smile before, but he can't right now as she's walking towards him in those tiny sleep shorts and super (_way too thin_) thin tank top. It's clear she's not wearing a bra and he has to swallow the lump in his throat when he remembers why he's never really let himself _look,_ look at her before.

"You don't have to sleep in your jeans Finn," she rolls her eyes playfully, shooing him off the bed so she can lift the thick purple comforter and slide herself underneath.

He watches as she props her head up, leaning against her elbow and watching him push his jeans down. He really wants to take this stinky t-shirt off too, he feels like he still smells like that party and its kind of giving him a headache. He knows she's seen him shirtless before...so, he figures what the hell? He grabs the seam of his shirt and pulls it over his head in one swift motion, his heart hammering as he slips under the blanket beside her wearing only his boxers.

He lies on his left side, head turned on the pillow as she mirrors his actions and they lay face to face in her tiny bed. It's silent save for their breathing as they lay in the darkness, eyes studying each other's faces as they finally adjust to the lack of light. Normally they'd have a movie playing right now, at least Fallon or somebody would be joking in the background, but he was right...something's different about tonight.

"Come here," she whispers, never once breaking eye contact with him as she scoots closer to meet him in the middle. His heart is pounding wildly out of control and if she can't hear it, he's pretty confident she has to at least feel it as her chest presses up against his.

"This is new," he says softly, goose bumps breaking out across his skin as she runs her index finger lightly down his exposed arm.

"Is it bad?" She whispers, corner of her mouth tugging up into a smile when he rests his hand on her hip, pulling her impossibly closer to him.

"Not even a little bit," he answers, not missing a beat.

She takes a moment to smile at him before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his neck. His grip on her intensifies as his body begins reacting to her mouth on his heated skin, to her closeness, to everything he's never allowed himself to react to before.

She continues kissing along his neck until she reaches his ear and suddenly pulls back, looking into his eyes as she admits, "I've wanted to kiss you since the very first moment I saw you drumming your pen against your desk in that crowded lecture hall."

He doesn't respond to her, he's unable to speak as his truth crashes into him in a tidal wave of pent up emotions and he's never wanted anything more in his life than he wants to kiss Rachel Berry right now.

So he does.

_**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**_

He knows he's a goner from the moment his lips touch hers. They're soft, _God_ he didn't even know lips could be this soft, and they're delicious and it's like there's this big neon sign blinking over his head suddenly and everything makes so much sense to him, _finally_.

He's in love with Rachel.

**_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_**

**_You wanna be loved_**

**_You wanna be loved_**

**_This feels like falling in love_**

**_Falling in love_**

**_We're falling in love_**

He thinks he could kiss her forever, the way she sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, the small moans that escape her throat that he immediately swallows, the way she's thrown her leg over his hip, leaving no room between their two bodies as they move together.

"This is new," she grins, breathless as she pulls back a bit and repeats the words he whispered to her moments ago.

"Is it bad?" He asks, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"It's _so not bad_," she breathes, pressing her lips against his again before adding, "I want more."

He's silent as she wiggles around a little, jaw dropping open when she rips her tank top off over her head. She looks at him, dipping her head as she blushes under his intense stare.

"You're so beautiful Rachel," he tells her, laying her beneath him as he presses gentle kisses all over her exposed skin. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"You're all I've ever wanted Finn," she smiles sweetly.

"I love you."

Her eyes go wide when he says it. It catches him off guard too, the words just falling out of his mouth without him even knowing they were on their way. He feels like he should be panicking, it seems like the perfect moment for a panic attack, doesn't it?

He doesn't though, he doesn't even flinch. He leans forward and kisses her; he kisses her until they're both pulling away, gasping for air and then he tells her again. It's the truth after all and Finn Hudson may be a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them.

And he loves her.

He positive there's no way she can't hear the pounding of his heart this time around when she smiles up at him and answers, "I love you too."

_**Settle down with me**_

_**And I'll be your safety**_

_**You'll be my lady**_

They waste no time, both aching to be connected as one as their confessions of love float in the air above them, spurring them on. Finn feels like he's on fire as every thrust and every touch, every kiss from her lips reinforces the realization that Rachel is perfect for him. This is it and he's not going to let himself mess this up.

It's hours and seconds, miles and only a few steps all at once before they're suddenly clinging to each other, Rachel's screams making the walls surrounding them vibrate as their previous moans continue to bounce back and forth between them, echoing through the silent apartment.

They're both breathless when Finn lays his head back against the pillow, their bodies remaining tangled together as they lay facing each other once again. He remains silent, their breathing finally beginning to steady, their heart rates slowing to normal as he studies her face in the way he's always secretly wanted to.

"You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen," he promises.

"Finn," she shakes her head doubtfully.

"You are," he insists, leaning forward to kiss her again just because he thinks that's the kind of relationship they have now. He hopes at least...

"Finn I-I hate to be that girl, but...but, what does this mean now? For us?"

"It means, I love you," he answers simply. "And you love me and I want to be your best friend and I want to kiss you and _man_ do I wanna do what we just did again."

"Yeah?" She grins, "What else?"

"I don't wanna waste anymore time Rach. No more being with other people when we know we'd really rather just be with each other. You agree?"

"Absolutely."

"And one more thing," he adds, brushing some strands of stray hair off her face so he can run his thumb along her cheek.

"What's that?" She mouths, voice barely above a whisper.

"It means I'm your boyfriend," he finishes, sealing his words with a trail of kisses along her collarbone and up to her mouth. "Is that okay with you?"

"It's perfect."

**_I was made to keep your body warm_**

**_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_**

"You're hands are freezing you know," she giggles, holding one of Finn's large hands between both of hers as she leans over the tiny wooden table of their booth and kisses the pad of each finger.

"Yeah, isn't there a saying about that?" He asks, never before so content to ignore the plate of eggs and bacon sitting before him and just soak up the affection of the girl sitting across from him.

"Cold hands, warm heart," she answers, grinning at him sweetly and making his heart skip it's ten millionth beat in the last twenty-four hours. She surprises him when she jumps up suddenly, moving to his side of the booth and curling into his side. "The hearts good, please let's not tamper with that," she explains, "but maybe I can help with your hands."

He allows his smile to speak for him, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. It's crazy to him how they fit so well together, last night and right now. He's so big and she's so little; it just doesn't seem like it would work, but _oh does it_.

They sit in comfortable silence as they finally start eating their breakfast, refueling from their night of celebrating their newly confessed love for one another again and again. He doesn't remember the last time he's felt this calm and...peaceful? He's happy, _so totally happy._

He feels her shift a little against him, peeking up at him through her long lashes as she asks nervously, "Is this weird?"

He chuckles lightly as he shakes his head, "You know what's weird?"

"What?" She asks, the adorable nervous look on her face enough to make him delay his words for a second to swoop down and place a gentle kiss against her willing lips.

"What's weird is how not weird this is, right?" He whispers against her lips as he pulls back.

He feels pride swell in his chest at the dazed look on her face, wide smile spreading slowly as her eyes focus on his, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

**_Yeah I've been feeling everything_**

**_From hate to love_**

**_From love to lust_**

**_From lust to truth_**

**_I guess that's how I know you_**

**_So I hold you close to help you give it up_**

"What are your plans for today?" Finn asks once the waitress has dropped off their change and it seems time for them to part ways.

"I'm taking you back to my apartment and not letting you leave until I'm finished with you," She winks, voice deeper and more sultry than Finn's ever heard come out of her mouth before. It makes him growl as he pulls her out of the booth and immediately starts heading them towards the door.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," he grins, wrapping his right arm around her as they walk, both of her thin arms wrapped snug around his waist.

"Well look what we have here!"

Finn and Rachel both look up at the sound of Puck's voice, both so engrossed in the other they didn't even realize they were walking right past a group of their friends on the way out of the diner.

"Hey guys," Finn greets them, knowing they're about to get hell for this and not caring one bit.

"Girlfriend huh?" Sam asks, turning to Brittany next to him. "Twenty bucks Britts! Pay up!"

"Twenty bucks?" Rachel asks, looking to Finn who's wearing the same confused expression as her.

"I bet you guys wouldn't get together until after graduation. Sam bet after Quinn got dumped," Brittany shrugs, sticking her tongue out at Sam as she hands him a crisp twenty dollar bill.

"You guys have been betting on us?" Rachel cries, Finn chuckling next to her.

"We all knew it would happen Berry, even if y'all had your heads so far up your own asses you couldn't see it for yourselves," Puck explains. "We've had running bets since freshman year."

"Oh my God," Finn laughs. "You guys are crazy."

"Twenty bucks richer than you, crazy," Sam grins.

"Go buy these losers breakfast," Finn tells Sam. "We've got plans."

"I bet you do, you dirty dog," Puck beams proudly as Finn winks down at Rachel and starts heading in the direction of her apartment again.

"Finn and Rachel sittin' in a tree," Brittany sings joyfully. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Please Britts, it's more like F-U-C-K-I-N-..."

"SHUT IT PUCKERMAN!" Rachel yells over her shoulder, the group of friends breaking into hysterics as Finn lifts his hand to flip them off before turning and smiling at them playfully.

"They're insane," Rachel laughs to Finn.

"We were that obvious huh?" He asks, "What took us so long? Why'd we waste so much time?"

"I don't know," she shrugs, stopping to look up at him. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is us, now."

"You're right, Rach. You're always right."

"I am, be sure you remember that," she jokes.

"I will," he promises, smiling as he adds, "now come here and kiss me."

And she does.

**_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_**

**_You wanna be loved_**

**_You wanna be loved_**

**_This feels like falling in love_**

**_Falling in love_**

**_We're falling in love_**


	2. Wildest Dreams

**Hey guys! This chapter was supposed to be Sam Smith but Taylor Swift demanded to be heard! Sam will be next and much longer than the first two.**

**I'm about 99.9999% positive this story is nothing like the one Taylor is telling in her song, but that's the fun thing about music, right? We all interpret lyrics differently according to our own unique set of experiences. I don't know where this came from but it did and it wouldn't let me go, so here it is!**

**You'll recognize some ideas from Friends and a line or two from the Sex and the City Movie, I own neither, just like I have no ownership of Glee or Taylor Swift and her lyrics!**

* * *

><p><em>"Say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams"<em>

She watches her from across the room, long blonde hair cascading down her back as she lifts her glass in toast. She's surrounded by people, every last one of them fawning over her as she celebrates her last night in America, the center of attention as always. Tomorrow she'll be Paris bound, Karl Lagerfeld's latest protegé with Finn Hudson loyally by her side.

No one would call Rachel Berry and Kitty Wilde "friends" per se, but they get along well enough given their mutual connection to Finn. Lord knows Finn's been through hell and back these past few years, Rachel never having the heart to tell him how she really feels about his sorry excuse of a girlfriend. She's kept her opinions to herself, playing the part of the supportive friend to the tee. She prides herself on being an extraordinary actress after all.

But now he's leaving. Moving half way around the world, indefinitely; following Kitty as she follows her dreams. You can tell her they'll be fine, that they'll email and Skype and stay friends forever, but she knows how this goes. They'll stay in contact for a while until the emails and calls get fewer and farther between, eventually only hearing from one another via annual family Christmas cards until finally her dreams are the only place she can go to see him.

"I hate her you know," the unmistakable slur of an inebriated Kurt Hummel suddenly hot in her ear, slicing through her thoughts like a knife and making her focus her attention away from the glowing guest of honor.

"What?" Rachel asks amused, "She's your brother's love. She's practically your sister in-law."

"Brother's love my impeccably sheathed ass," he snorts. "Who gets hand-picked out of the streets of Los Angeles by Karl Lagerfeld's _assistant's assistant_ and magically gets deemed the promised one by Sir Lagerfeld himself? How does that even happen?!"

"Sir? He's German isn't he?"

"I saw the dress she was wearing that day you know," he continues red in the face, ignoring Rachel's comment completely. "It was nothing special. I haven't the faintest clue as to how she caught that man's attention."

"Well her blog _is_ pretty impressive."

"Psssh...foolish twaddle," Kurt grumbles.

"It's probably because she's beautiful," Rachel says softly, sighing when she hears Kitty's loud laugh ring out across the room.

"Don't worry about Finn. He won't be gone for long...he can't live without you," Kurt blurts out suddenly, laughing as a loud hiccup escapes his mouth. She looks at him in shock, quickly rolling her eyes as he adds in a sing-song voice, "Besides, Sir Karl will send Kitty back to the states immediately I'm sure of it!"

She decides against telling him again that the legendary designer is not, in fact, a Sir, instead grabbing her phone and clutch to leave once he suddenly becomes preoccupied with the cute, curly haired waiter he was eyeing earlier.

"Leaving already?"

She stills her actions when she hears his voice, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. This was the goodbye she was trying to avoid. She knows that's wrong, but she's not sure she's strong enough for this.

"I...well I have an early morning and-" Rachel stammers, doing her best not to look him in the eye as she tries to concoct a believable lie.

"Oh C'mon, lets get outta here. This crowd is killing me."

"What?" She asks, startled. "You can't leave your own party."

"This party isn't for me," he laughs, nodding towards Kitty. "Come on."

He turns and begins walking, leaving her little choice but to follow after him. He grins at her when they reach his car, nodding for her to get in and starting the engine. She has no idea where they're going but she's getting time with Finn that she wasn't expecting and well, never look a gift horse in the mouth, isn't that what they say?

"One last drive in my baby," Finn winks, rubbing his large hands over the steering wheel. "It's gonna be weird not having my own car over there."

"Is it not weird that you just left your own party?" Rachel asks, unable to understand why he just decided to up and leave.

"Nah, I told Kitty I had some loose ends to tie up tonight. She knew I couldn't stay late."

"Finn..."

"She's got the crowd in the palm of her hands Rach. She's right where she wants to be, she won't even miss me," he shrugs.

"Well, okay...if you insist," she jokes, finally exhaling and allowing herself to just enjoy being next to him. "So where are we going?"

"Anywhere...out of this city. You in?"

Rachel grins at him, resting her head against the cool leather of her plush seat, "I'm in."

* * *

><p>The sunset across the California coast is stunning, a real life water color laid out before her. Rachel closes her eyes and inhales the salty air, leaning against the railing of the balcony and letting the cool breeze whip through her hair and blow against the skirt of her dress. This moment is perfect...she wants to stay here forever.<p>

She and Finn didn't speak much on the ride here, Rachel only raising an eyebrow in question when Finn pulled up to the small beachside hotel, him answering with his famous Hudson smirk and "I just want to talk away from everyone...and to see the beach one last time."

He'd excused himself to the bathroom the moment they walked in and she'd quickly found herself a place on the balcony, reapplying her trademark ruby lipstick and checking her reflection in the mirror before losing herself in the surrounding scenery.

"Beautiful."

The word is murmured so softly, Rachel is fairly certain it was not even meant for her to hear, so she keeps her eyes closed, allowing herself to pretend this isn't the last time she'll be with Finn.

"I've never told you, have I?" He asks, loud enough for her to hear this time, but still gentle enough to send chills down her spine.

"Told me what?" She exhales, opening her eyes but not taking them off the picturesque sunset.

"How beautiful you are."

"Why are you going?" She whispers.

"Kitty she...she has the chance to follow her wildest dreams, Rach. I can't take that away from her."

"No Finn," Rachel turns to face him finally. "Why are _you_ going?"

"Rachel..." He sighs, rubbing his hands over his face as he drops his head. "She stayed with me while I was sick. She stayed when I had cancer Rach. I can't...I can't just...I have to do this for her."

"Finn...you realize you just compared your relationship to having cancer, right?" She whispers, entire body alert as his eyes bore into hers, setting every possible inch of her on fire with their intensity.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asks, slowly walking towards her, stopping once they're toe to toe.

"Stay."

"It's not that simple."

"It's _just_ that simple Finn."

"_Rachel_," he pleads. She's silent as she watches his emotions play out across his face, sighing as she succumbs to his wishes.

"Since you're leaving, will you...will you do something for me?" She asks, voice barely audible as her heart pounds and her knees start to shake from his very proximity. She's powerless to this man.

"Anything."

"Promise you'll remember me. Wherever we go, wherever we end up. Even if we never see each other again. Promise me you'll remember me just how I am, right now."

"_Rachel_," he mouths, the tender way he's looking at her and running his thumbs along her cheek bones making her heart constrict painfully.

He surprises her when he leans down and kisses her once softly, pulling back to look deep into her eyes. It comes as no surprise to her though when she loops her arms around his neck and pulls his face back down to hers.

There's no hesitance, no regret in the kiss. It's pure emotion as they stand on the balcony clinging to one another as they pour their good-bye into the most dizzying kiss Rachel has ever experienced. She hears him moan into her mouth and suddenly nothing else matters. She knows this is wrong, this is bad, this is _so bad_, but he's leaving..._he's leaving her._

Nothing can stop her now.

She pulls back, kissing him gently once more on his pouting lips before grabbing his hand and leading him into the bedroom. He spins her around when she reaches the bed, crashing his lips back against hers as their hands pull hungrily at each other's clothes, pants and dress flying into forgotten piles around the room.

They're tangled together as one, Rachel's mind so clouded with lust that she can't tell where she ends and he begins. His fingers are sliding through her hair, his mouth everywhere until he looks up, the desire burning in his eyes making his name fall from her lips in a moan.

"Rachel..."

"You can have anything you want from me Finn," she promises. "No one has to know."

Their eyes stay connected as they remain wrapped around each other, neither moving. They both know it's wrong, but they want this; they deserve this. She knows how this ends; she knows this very well may destroy her, but she won't stop. How could she?

She reaches up and kisses him again, molding herself into him when he pulls her impossibly closer. She screams when he finally pushes inside her, all rational thought flying out the window as Finn makes love to her in ways she's only dared to dream about...and he doesn't stop. She doesn't know how long they stay like this, using their bodies to communicate the words they've never said before, every explosion of passion and pleasure leading to another that hits them with even more force than the last until finally they're collapsing together, surrendering to their exhaustion...surrendering to their inevitable end.

* * *

><p>She stretches lazily in the spacious bed when the sun streaming in from the open windows wakes her from peaceful slumber. She feels herself blush immediately as the soreness between her legs makes memories of last night crash over her in a tidal wave of excitement until...<em>until she remembers<em>. She remembers soft lips kissing her goodbye on the cheek as she slept, enough pressure to wake her, but not enough to let him know. She couldn't wake up and say good-bye.

She closes her eyes again and holds her breath as reality hits her, the pain pulsating inside of her and begging to be released through the hot, sour tears flirting with her lash line, but she refuses. She did this, she asked for this and she doesn't regret it.

She lets out a shaky breath as she purposely avoids looking at the empty space next to her in bed, getting up and finding her cell sitting atop the neat stack of her clothes that Finn must have set aside for her before he left. She ignores the way her heart swells at the simple action, instead looking at the time and deciding that Finn should still be at the airport now; should still be in the States. Throwing caution to the wind she shoots off a text with shaky hands, pressing send before she can change her mind; she's nothing left to lose at this point anyhow.

**Everyone deserves the chance to chase their dreams, Finn. Even you.**

**Especially you.**

She powers her phone down after the message is delivered, not wanting to read anything he sends back that will just make everything hurt worse. She walks quickly to the shower, turning on the hot water and standing underneath it until it's too much to bare, adjusting the temperature and leaning her forehead against the cool tile in front of her. The water cascades down her body, memories of Finn's solid chest pressed against her back flashing in her mind; mouth at her neck, hands at her breasts, moving inside of her and sending her to the most exquisite heights as his moans spurred her on. Every curse, every growl of her name was like poetry falling from his beautiful lips and she shivers despite the steam clouding the shower walls surrounding her.

She shuts off the water, toweling off and dressing quickly. Reliving last night over and over again won't help anyone, she has to get out of this room and go about her day as if it were any other day.

She curses just as she's about to leave, realization that Finn left her without a way home infuriating her beyond words. She stomps her way down to the lobby, aggressively asking the concierge for the number of a local cab company.

"Miss Berry?" He asks, startling her when he knows her name.

"Yes," she answers slowly. "How did you know that?"

"Your car was dropped off this morning ma'am," he states matter-of-factly.

She has to bite her lip to keep herself from saying anything, swallowing down the lump in her throat because _of course_ Finn wouldn't leave her high and dry like that. She doesn't know how he got it here but she doesn't dwell on it, simply taking her keys and nodding her thanks before escaping to the comfort of her car.

She drives for longer than necessary, thinking about everything and nothing until she eventually finds herself at a little pancake house Finn's always loved and eats away her troubles until she cannot possibly take another bite. She drags herself home, disappointed at how she's wasted away the day but unable to make herself do anything productive as the silence of her phone taunts her with every passing second.

She paces the length of her living room until she screams in frustration, grabbing the phone and turning it back on. She has a few random texts from Mercedes, a group "Au revior" text from Kitty that makes her eyes roll so hard it hurts, and a few colorful texts from Kurt that include, but are not limited to, "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

She supposes that solves the mystery of how Finn got her car to her.

She wants to text him back but she doesn't know what to say and she can't think over the pounding of her own heart as she stares at the little red number indicating she has a new voicemail...a voicemail from Finn. Should she listen? No, it will just make things worse...of course she has to though, right? But she really shouldn't. But...

She screams in frustration again as she presses play, sitting the phone down on her kitchen counter and pressing speaker. She holds her breath as his voice fills her kitchen, wrapping her arms around herself and trying her best to hold it together.

"_Hey Rach, it's Finn...obviously. I'm on the plane, waiting to take off and Kitty's in the restroom and I just...I had to call you. Uhm I...Last night was...last night was the best night of my life Rachel."_

She slaps her hand over her mouth as a sob rips through her, the silence coming from the phone making her stomach churn painfully as she hears Finn take a deep breath.

"_I'm sorry I left the way I did, I just couldn't...God Rachel I don't think I could have left if you had been awake. I don't think I could say goodbye to you...I love you Rachel I couldn't just...holy shit, I love you. I love you...I'm in love with you Rachel what the hell am I doing?! I can't go to Paris, I have to... I have to get off this fucking plane!"_

Rachel can feel her eyes grow wide as Finn continues to grumble and curse into the phone, her breath nonexistent as she begins to feel light headed, grabbing onto the side of the counter for support.

"Oh my God," she whispers, shaking as she hears Finn tell a returning Kitty he can't come with her and that he's so, so sorry. She wonders if he knows he's still speaking into her voicemail when a voice cuts through demanding he sit down.

"_I can't, I can't sit. I'm sorry ma'am I can't go to Paris. I need to get off...No stop you don't understand I have to get off the plane! Please I have to-"_

"NOOO!" Rachel shrieks when the voicemail cuts off, Finn begging to get off the plane the last thing she hears. "No! No! What..." She shouts, slamming her phone on the counter, "_DID HE GET OFF THE PLANE_?!"

"I got off the plane."

"_Finn_?!" She gasps, turning on her heels and slapping both hands over her mouth when she sees him standing in her open doorway wearing her favorite smile, a suitcase in each hand.

"Someone very special to me told me that everyone deserves the chance to chase their dreams, that my dreams are worth chasing too."

"They are," she whispers, the tears that have been begging to see the light of day since she woke this morning finally making their way down her cheeks in free fall.

"I was sick for awhile Rach and that should have taught me to go after what I want because life is short but for some reason it didn't, _you did_. You did Rachel and what I want is _you_."

"Finn," she sobs, reaching her arms out for him as he races towards her, scooping her up and cradling her against him. He holds her tight as she cries into his shirt, clinging to him in an attempt to convince her brain what her heart has already accepted as the truth, Finn's not leaving...Finn loves her.

"So this is real?" She murmurs into his shoulder. "You're staying and you...y-you want..."

"Look at me," he requests softly, pulling away from her just enough to look into her eyes, tapping his index finger on her chest. "All I want is _right here_. It's my turn now...and I'm staying. Okay?"

"Okay," she mouths, unable to find her voice as he uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Rachel," he whispers. "_You're_ my dream."

"Finn," she smiles, taking his face in both of her hands and kissing him softly. "You're mine."


	3. The House that Built Me

**I'll just stop telling you guys what's next. Rewriting "Make it to Me" currently...sorry! Trust me, it was crap.**

**This is inspired by Miranda Lambert's "The House that Built Me" (which I don't own, naturally ;) ) It's a bit angsty but hey, so is the song. I've been angsty lately too it seems (If you haven't noticed by my writing, haha!)**

**By the way, I'm finding I'm giving the story to whichever one of the characters corresponds with the gender of the artist. This is unintentional, but rest assured if this Rachelness bothers you, Finn definitely has some great, great songs in the line up!**

**The sentences in italics are Rachel's memories. Mini flashbacks if you will.**

* * *

><p><em>"I thought if I could touch this place or feel it<br>this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
>Out here its like I'm someone else,<br>I thought that maybe I could find myself..."_

She pulls up slowly, stopping in front of the familiar old brick house, hands trembling wildly as she relaxes her grip on the leather steering wheel of her rented Prius. Rachel Berry is a Broadway Star, the darling of New York City, she's accustomed to being chauffeured around wherever and whenever need be, but today? Today she's all alone. After all, Lima, Ohio is no New York City is it?

She pulls out the wrinkled picture she found shoved in a box in the back of her closet, the closet that remains half empty ever since he left. She laughs humorlessly to herself when she realizes what a twisted metaphor that is for her life. Everything is half empty now that he left.

"_...Metaphors are important. My gold stars are a metaphor for ME being a star."_

She's always known she'd be a star; it was never a dream, it was an inevitability. Finn Hudson was her dream. Having a life with him, the big things and the little things...all the things in between...waking up next to him, grocery shopping with him, cooking him dinner, having his children, _that_ was her dream.

And she had it. She had it all...until suddenly she didn't.

She lost her dreams and she lost herself.

It wouldn't be a far cry from the truth to say her world crashed down around her and she got lost in the rubble. She was trapped so far down she fears everyone has simply given up looking for her...including herself. She misses Rachel, she misses who she was. She misses her family and her friends.

But most of all she misses him.

"_Rachel, if you want me to leave, I'll leave...but if I do that's it, it's over. If you tell me to leave I won't come back."_

She left her show, took her final bow as Fanny Brice last night and immediately hopped on a plane to Ohio. Now here she is, no sleep, sporting tired eyes and wearing the same clothes she wore as she boarded her plane at JFK, clutching a picture of eight year old Rachel Berry standing in front of a small brick house as her heart pounds spastically in her chest.

She doesn't know what her plans are, what exactly she's doing here or where she goes once she leaves. All she knows is that she simply cannot keep going the way she is and she has to start somewhere. Why not start at home?

* * *

><p>She presses the picture against her chest to keep her hands steady as she waits for someone to answer the door. Her system is flooded with memories as she stands on the large porch, so different now yet still the same; watching sunsets with her fathers, watering the flower beds with her nana, surprising Finn with a kiss when he dropped her off after their first date. She smiles to herself when she spots her handprints on the front steps, a familiar smile she hasn't felt in a long time, <em>too long<em>.

"Oh, hello," a soft voice calls out, breaking Rachel's trance and bringing her attention back to the door in front of her. The woman is small, like Rachel, but with wrinkles from a life of laughter and smiles marking her face and grey bangs falling in her eyes.

"Hi! Hello, uhm I-I'm so sorry to bother you ma'am," Rachel stutters, pausing for a moment to collect herself. "My name is Rachel Berry and I grew up in this house." She holds the picture out for the woman, watching hopefully as recognition sparks in the stranger's eyes at the image before her. "I know you don't know me and you will be every bit within your rights if you say no, but..." She sighs delicately as the woman studies her. "I've had a pretty rough year or so...the worst of my life if I'm being honest and I...well I lost myself a bit. I came back home hoping to work some things out and I was hoping, if you don't mind, if I could see the house? I just want to walk around for a minute, I-I swear I won't take anything or mess with any of your-"

Rachel's words die on her tongue when the woman walks past her and stands at the steps. "Are these yours?"

Rachel smiles gently as she kneels down and traces the handprints, followed by the "RBB" her daddy wrote in the cement next to it. "Yes ma'am. Rachel Barbra Berry."

"That's a beautiful name Rachel," the woman smiles, holding out her hand. "I'm Marie, and I would love for you to come in."

* * *

><p>Marie allows her free reign to roam the house after she welcomes her inside, Rachel closing her eyes and breathing in the familiar scent of her surroundings once Marie excuses herself to the kitchen. Rachel lived in this house from the time she was four until she left for New York after high school. Her father's built it together from the ground up, deciding to sell it and buy a condo in the city once she moved out, claiming the upkeep was too much for them as they aged. It always seemed to possess a lingering scent of wood and vanilla which no one could ever explain and Rachel's hit with a rush of warmth and nostalgia as the familiar scent tickles the inside of her nose.<p>

"_I love the way your house smells, Rach. Always smells like home."_

She's delighted to find it remains.

She makes her way up the wooden staircase slowly, running her index finger along the railing as she travels upwards. Her eyes immediately dart to the little back bedroom, the bedroom she begged and begged her daddies to make hers until they finally gave in. They told her letting her sleep upstairs while they remained on the first floor felt like she was sleeping light years away. She was too young to understand that kind of love back then. She thinks she understands it now.

She leans against the door frame, unable to step inside the room as her heart pounds furiously and her palms sweat. There's so many memories here. It's a play room now, Marie's granddaughter she assumes by the looks of it, but all Rachel can see when she looks in is her white four post bed, Broadway posters lining the walls, heart pillows atop colorful blankets.

If only these walls could talk.

She spent countless hours in this room singing and dancing, doing her homework, practicing her Tony acceptance speech and later, doing anything and everything with one Finn Hudson. Her stomach clenches painfully as she makes her way over to the little window seat she used to curl up on after leading her fathers to believe she was fast asleep in her bed. She sits down gently as not to disturb the seating of the stuffed animals, pushing gingerly on the window and peeking her head out. The trellis is gone, but she can still see it so clearly. She bites down on her bottom lip as the familiar flush of excitement and anticipation takes over and she sees him climbing up the side of her house in the dark, stealthy despite his stature and adorably clumsy nature. She never failed to immediately reward him for his efforts in the form of a passionate kiss that served to remind them both why the risk of getting in trouble was so worth it.

"_Your dads will murder me if they catch us...Then it's a good thing I don't plan on us getting caught Finn..."_

She swears she can actually feel his lips on her neck when a cool breeze whips against her face and sends her hair flying wildly about her head. She closes her eyes again, enjoying the cool air on her heated skin as memory after memory scrolls through her mind's eye. Finn Hudson was the first boy she ever loved, the _only_ boy she ever loved and they spent countless hours in this room exploring each other's bodies and learning everything there is to know about the act of sex they'd both heard so much about but had yet to experience. There was never any timidness between she and Finn, no self-consciousness as they practiced and perfected working each other up to explosive heights of pleasure. Making love to Finn was like making art and they both became masters at their craft.

She opens her eyes as the breeze dies down and immediately shakes her head of her wandering thoughts. Her body _aches_ for him, but that's nothing new and that's certainly not what she came here for. She closes the window and leaves the room, looking back wistfully one last time as she heads back down the stairs.

She walks slowly through the living room, running her fingers delicately along the fireplace mantle and smiling to herself at memories of holidays mixed with menorahs and Christmas stockings. How she convinced her dads to put up a Christmas tree her last years of high school so they could celebrate Finn's favorite holiday together is still beyond her.

"_Please Papa, he's practically part of the family!"_

She finds Marie once she enters the kitchen, placing her hand over her heart when she sees the same oven she learned to bake in standing same as it had before.

"Do you cook?" Marie asks quietly, noting the look of nostalgia on Rachel's face.

"I can't cook much no, but I bake. I made countless batches of sugar cookies in this oven with my fathers and boyfr-" Rachel stops when she hears herself mentioning Finn, biting on her tongue and fighting off the heavy feeling weighing down on her heart as she clears her throat and smiles at Marie. "With my fathers."

Marie smiles at her genuinely, motioning to a pot on the stove top and offering Rachel a cup of tea.

"No ma'am, thank you. I was actually just about to get going," Rachel replies, looking around one last time. "Thank you, so, so very much for allowing me in here today."

"It was no problem," Marie smiles, walking her to the door.

Just as she is making her way down the front steps Marie calls out to her, "Did you find it? What you were looking for?"

Rachel smiles as she takes in a deep breath, looking back at Maire, "I hope so."

* * *

><p>The sun is setting as she pulls up to the deserted lake. She didn't expect many people to be here, after all there were never many people here the times she's come before. She grabs her favorite oversized sweater from the backseat and pulls it over her head as she walks out to the edge of the pier. It's even more dilapidated now than she remembers it being, yet it still possess that odd bit of charm it always had that kept her and Finn coming back time and time again.<p>

She sits down at the very edge, allowing her feet to dangle over, still well above the level of the water. She wonders if it's still here, almost too afraid to look as she lifts her hand and immediately spots the "F + R" in the exact spot she remembers it being. She wraps her arms around her body when a sudden chill hits, unsure if it's from the chilly night air or the memory of Finn carving their initials into the wood with his daddy's pocket knife when they were sixteen.

"_Hey Rach you know how people mash up celebrity names into one? Like Bennifer? What would our name be you think? Rann? Rinn? Fich? Oh man wait, wait I got it! Finchel!"_

Those days were so simple, so carefree. It seems like a lifetime ago. How does she get them back?

* * *

><p>She can feel his presence before he speaks, before she even hears his footsteps. She can't be sure how long she's been sitting her on the edge of the pier, savoring the last bit of sunlight but she knows the instant his eyes land on her. She's always known. Tears prickle behind her eyelids and she feels a little like she just got the breath knocked out of her as she struggles to steady her breathing. She can still remember the last time she spoke to him. She was a monster.<p>

She feels her body tense as he starts walking down the pier towards her, sitting down next to her just as they've done a million times before. He doesn't speak, doesn't look at her, so she remains motionless, waiting for him to make the first move.

It's dark when he finally does, "I knew I'd find you here. When I heard you were in town...I knew you'd come here."

"I didn't tell anyone I was coming," she whispers, the only way she can speak through the lump in her throat.

"Puck's little brother, he uh, he rented you a car at the airport."

"Oh," she mouths, unsure if he even saw because she can't bring herself to look at him.

"I miss you," he admits quietly after an agonizing minute of silence. He's still not looking at her, her head drooping as the tears finally begin to fall. "I miss you a lot Rach. Everyday."

"How can you even look at me?" she chokes through her tears. "I kicked you out. I told you to leave Finn and I-I lost our baby!"

She dissolves into a hysterical mess of tears as Finn wraps his long arms around her and pulls her against his chest. The feeling of his familiar and loving warmth surround her and a fresh wave of sobs rip through her throat as she finally allows herself to grieve for her loss. For _their_ loss. That's what ended them in the first place wasn't it? It never was just her loss, it was his too...and she left him out completely.

"_Rachel you have to talk to me. I know you're hurting baby, but I know we can get through this if we do it together."_

Twelve weeks. Twelve weeks is usually the unspoken milestone for pregnant women. Twelve weeks is when most people consider it "safe" to announce the pregnancy to family and friends, having made it through the early weeks when you're most susceptible to miscarriages.

Twelve weeks and one day. That's how long Rachel carried her and Finn's baby until she woke up one night covered in blood. She remembers thinking it was a nightmare and that she'd wake up at any moment. She never did, of course...she's fairly certain she still hasn't.

"_I'm so sorry Miss Berry, Mr. Hudson. I'm afraid you have suffered a miscarriage."_

Rachel's always blamed herself. The one thing the female body is designed to do and hers failed. Why? What did she do wrong? What did she fail to do for her child?

The utter heartbreak and the guilt, the sorrow and the blow to her infamous unshakeable confidence was a sickeningly overwhelming combination that Rachel simply could not handle...and it was lethal to her and Finn's relationship.

She didn't cry around Finn...she didn't talk to him...she didn't touch him. She worked. She kept her schedule so jammed packed that by the time she made it home at night she collapsed into bed, immediately finding the sweet escape from reality that only sleep could provide her. And when that didn't work, the sleeping pills did.

She blamed herself and she couldn't bear to look Finn in the eye and see blame there as well. So she pushed him away. She pushed and pushed despite his unfailing efforts to be there for her all the while keeping himself together. She pushed and pushed until all that was left of her was a shell of her former self, eventually asking him to leave.

"_Finn... **I said**, I want you to leave."_

* * *

><p>"C'mon Rachel," Finn says softly pulling her up onto her feet. "It's freezing out here. Let's go talk in my truck."<p>

Her nose is running, she can only imagine how red it is, her eyes are swollen and bloodshot as well she's sure, but he's still looking at her like he did when they were teenagers. He's still looking at her like she's the most beautiful woman in the world. She looks down, sick from the admiration she doesn't deserve, allowing him to take her hand and lead her to his truck.

She smiles gratefully when he switches the heater on, turning in his seat and taking her small hands in his. "F-Finn," she stutters, trying desperately to keep her sobs at bay so that she can speak. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Rachel, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do," she interrupts. "When I lost...when _we_ lost the baby, I couldn't handle it. So I didn't even try...and I lost myself in the process...I also lost you."

"You don't have to apologize for not knowing how to deal with losing our baby Rachel."

"You didn't know what to do either and I just left you all alone to figure it out. I'm so, so sorry Finn," her voice cracks.

He watches her for a minute before he reaches over and pushes some stray hair behind one of her ears, "Apology accepted."

"I'm sor-"

"No."

"No?" She asks, lips curving into a frown as tears steadily stream down her face.

"No Rachel. You're not going to apologize to me for losing our baby. It wasn't your fault, I _never_ thought it was your fault."

"Then whose fault was it?" She whispers, sucking in a sharp breath when Finn's own silent tears become visible.

"These things just happen sometimes, it's nobody's fault. It's life."

She dissolves into tears again as she throws herself into Finn's arms. Catching her breath long enough to sob into his shoulder, "I was going to find you. I'm so sorry it took me t-this long."

"I knew you would find your way baby, you always do."

"Where do we go from here?" She asks quietly, after giving herself time to simply soak in Finn's presence. Her breathing slowly evens out as she keeps her face pressed firmly against his chest.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out...We're Finn and Rachel right?"

"_Who cares what they say Rach? I'm gonna love you forever because you're Rachel and I'm Finn and nothing will ever take that away from us."_

"Right," she breathes, smiling a little to herself when she realizes the tears she's crying are no longer tears of sorrow, but instead ones of hope, love, ones of freedom. She used to ask Finn when they were younger why he loved her. Then she would ask him how he knew he would love her forever. His answer was always the same, "Because you're Rachel and I'm Finn." He needed no other explanation. She feels herself smiling wide as she realizes for the first time in a long time that he was right, that he's _always_ been right and that maybe everything really will be okay, as long as they have each other.

"I went by my old house," she tells him suddenly, squeezing his hand affectionately at his surprised expression.

"You did?" He asks, eyes twinkling in that Finn way they do when he says, "How'd it smell?"

She allows herself to giggle a little, sitting up to look him in his eyes for the first time all night when she answers genuinely, "Like home."


	4. Tough Little Boys

**I swear I'm not only doing country music, I just lost my muse for awhile and found her in this song!**

**I have a personal connection to this one and while I'm not a big fan of twangy country, Gary Allan has always reminded me of my dad :)**

**Song is "Tough Little Boys" by Gary Allan. The story kind of tells two love stories in one, broken down by Finn's age at the time.**

* * *

><p>"<em>When tough little boys grow up to be dads, they turn into big babies again"<em>

**_Present Day_**

**_Forty-Four_**

His breath catches in his throat when she comes into view, trying his hardest to get his emotions under control before she turns around and sees him. She made him promise he wouldn't cry, telling him she thinks their tear ducts are in synch with one another because she can never remain composed when he loses it and she would _really_ love to put off becoming a blubbering mess for as long as possible. How could he argue with that? He's pretty sure he paid a ridiculous amount of money for that makeup she's wearing right now anyhow, so he obliges.

She doesn't notice him immediately, busy nervously picking at her bouquet as the makeup artist applies one last coat of lip gloss, so he takes the opportunity to simply bask in her perfection. She's _perfect_ in his eyes and he would literally give her anything in this world that she asked him for...including this over the top wedding. The lace of her long veil covers her long chocolate curls and when she finally turns and aims that contagious smile of hers directly at him, he wonders how in the hell he got so lucky. Finn Hudson considers himself to be an ordinary man, but he's loved _extraordinary_ women in his life and the love they've given him back has the power to bring him to his knees if he really lets himself stop and think about it.

He recognizes the familiar way she's nibbling her bottom lip and he knows she's trying her hardest to fight the mist clouding her own vision, so he laughs gently and steps next to her, taking her hand, "Stop biting your lip, that lipstick alone cost me like seventy dollars."

She throws her head back, her boisterous laugh a welcome sound that calms Finn's own nerves and as he watches her face light up he can think of only one other woman in this world whose beauty rivals that of the bride standing beside him.

"It's time," a tiny blonde man wearing an ear piece and grasping a tablet to his chest whispers to them suddenly, ushering the pair to the large wooden doors that are just moments away from being open.

"This is it. You still have time to run, you know. You sure you're ready for this baby girl?" Finn whispers, winking when she laughs at him and nods.

"I'm sure. I'm ready."

"You promise?" He grins.

She smiles up at him, looping her arm through his as she winks back, "I promise Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sixteen<em>**

"Damn man, I look good," Puck whistled, smirking at himself in the mirror as he tried on his brand new bright red varsity jacket. It was sophomore year and Finn and his best friend Noah "Puck" Puckerman had just earned their spots on the varsity football team along with the corresponding Letterman jackets. Finn had to admit that Puck had a point, they _did_ look pretty damn good. The jackets definitely wouldn't be hurting their romance game that year.

"You ready man?" Finn asked, holding out his hand to fist bump Puck before they headed out of the locker room and into the crowded hallways of McKinley High.

"Dibs!" Puck shouted immediately, hitting Finn across the chest and pointing forward.

"You can't just call dibs douche," Finn grumbled, looking up to see Puck eyeing the one and only Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn Fabray doesn't even know you exist loser," Finn laughed.

"She will this year," Puck assured him. "Check this out."

Finn watched amused as Puck made his way down the hall to Quinn, excited to witness his rejection until a commotion down the hall made him turn his attention elsewhere...to _Dave fucking Karofsky_.

Finn had hated Dave ever since elementary school when he had to learn the hard way how to stand up to a bully and not take his crap. Dave moved on to weaker targets once he realized Finn wouldn't back down, but unfortunately for Finn, that now meant he'd be tormenting Finn's brand new step-brother, Kurt Hummel.

Finn could admit that forging a friendship with the only openly gay kid in school was not exactly going well for him, but he _was_ trying and the tiny brunette standing beside Kurt at his locker suddenly made him want to try even harder. Who was that? Was she new? Why'd he never seen her before? She was dressed kind of weird, there was an owl on her sweater, but her skirt was short and showed off her crazy hot legs that she had partly covered with white knee socks.

Knee socks aside, he didn't know why but he couldn't look away from her as his heart pumped furiously in his chest and all he found himself wanting to do was be near her...that was until he remembered why he turned to look at her in the first place. Dave was not only jacking with Kurt, he was harassing the girl as well.

"Walk away Karofsky," Finn sneered as he stormed towards them.

"Fuck off Hudson this isn't your concern," Dave growled, eyeing the brunette in a way that did not sit well in Finn's stomach.

"It _is_ my concern when you're fucking with my friends!" Finn spat, pushing Dave hard in the opposite direction of the girl.

Two teachers walked by suddenly and eyed them suspiciously, making Dave stand up taller and straighten up his jacket, "I'm not gonna fight you here at school Hudson and get kicked outta football, but be ready because the next time I see you somewhere else, it's on!"

"Fuck off," Finn grumbled, turning toward Kurt and the girl whose name he still didn't know. He looked at her, meaning to look at Kurt next but unable to move his gaze from her big chocolate eyes, and plump, kissable lips.

"Kurt, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She asked, not looking away from Finn.

"That's my step-brother, Finn. Didn't know we were friends exactly," Kurt huffed.

"Of course we are," Finn smiled, holding his hand out, "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

The girl blushed wildly as she took his hand, licking her lips as Finn squeezed lightly, "I'm Rachel Berry. And thank you, you're so chivalrous."

"Anytime," he whispered, finally shaking his head and breaking their gaze when Kurt pulled on her arm. "Let's go Rachel. You can stare at Finn later."

Finn chuckled as her face flushed again, watching as she walked away and feeling his own cheeks stain red as she looked back and grinned, having caught him watching her.

He saw her a lot around the school after that, every time working his nerve up to ask her out until one magical night when Puck dragged him to a house party one of the glee kids was throwing. Any other time he wouldn't have been caught dead at a glee party, but he heard Kurt say Rachel had joined the club and he didn't want to pass up another opportunity to get to know her more. This was his chance.

"I can't believe you agreed to come help a brother out tonight," Puck nudged Finn as they walked up the sidewalk to none other than Rachel Berry's house.

"What kind of a wing man would I be if I didn't help hook you up with Quinn?" Finn shrugged, already looking around for Rachel. He spotted her immediately, ignoring Puck yapping next to him as he became captivated by the bubbly brunette. She and Kurt both had microphones in their hands, laughing like kids as they sang...wait, were they singing Elvis? He smiled at their song choice, he'd always possessed a soft spot for the king thanks to the vinyl records he had that used to belong to his dad.

He had to get closer, walking towards them and leaving Puck forgotten behind him as he took a seat on the edge of the couch. They were being silly, laughing and dancing, but even still he could tell this girl had a serious set of pipes on her and that fact only served to amplify the urge he felt to be next to her by a million. She looked towards him then, their eyes locking as she grinned and continued to sing playfully. He swore she got prettier every time he saw her and he'd have been lying if he said he didn't totally love the way her short little skirt bounced in time to the music.

He was just about to approach her as the song ended when several things happened at once. Rachel was smiling at him as he walked towards her when lots of loud shouting erupted throughout the house and suddenly Rachel and Kurt were pelted with a dozen water balloons. Finn looked up in horror just as Dave Karofsky came charging towards Rachel with a sneer on his face and disgusting words about wanting to see her in a wet t-shirt on his tongue.

Finn _lost it._

In a matter of seconds he was on top of Dave, sending blow after blow to his stupid face as he swore to God and anybody else listening that he'd fuck him up beyond repair if he ever so much as looked at Rachel Berry again. Dave got a couple good shots on Finn in the process, his eye throbbing miserably, but he refused to give Dave the satisfaction, grinning at him through the pain and delivering another devastating blow of his own.

Puck and a few Glee guys Finn didn't know eventually pulled him off, Dave spitting at his feet as Finn yelled at him to leave Rachel and Kurt alone or he would pay. Dave was much worse off than Finn, but his eye was still was throbbing and his hand was busted up from the series of punches he delivered Dave. He kind of felt like shit, but when he felt a tiny hand slip into his and start pulling him down a back hallway and up a flight of stairs, he felt himself smile again.

"One second," Rachel told him, leaving him standing in the middle of her bedroom while she disappeared into her bathroom. She emerged a moment later, wet hair pulled back and dry sweater on as she moved to stand in front of Finn, placing a washcloth over his hand as she began delicately cleaning him up.

"Thank you Finn, you didn't have to do that," she whispered.

"I did. Dave's a bully, he'll only leave you alone if you show him you aren't afraid," Finn shrugged, trying not to wince at the burning sensation of his hand.

"Well thank you, I'll pay you back one day," she grinned.

"No paybacks necessary," he said, reaching up to touch her face and make her look at him. "But if you want to hang out sometime, I would be okay with that. _More_ than okay with that, actually."

"I'd be more than okay with that too," she said softly after a moment of silence, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I'll probably be grounded forever after my mom sees my face, but after that, your the first person I'm gonna call."

"You promise?" She whispered.

"I promise."

**_Eighteen_**

He was so tired, so devastatingly exhausted that he'd fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow...possibly even before. Whose bright idea was it for him to do construction work over the summer to save up money? He couldn't remember, but he was pretty sure it was killing him. He slept like a log until a high pitched screeching sound ripped through his ear and made him jump a million feet in the air (not to mention totally interrupting him right in the middle of the really awesome dream he was having about Rachel). _Shit! Rachel! _He'd been so tired he hadn't even called her before he fell asleep. He somehow realized in his panic that the sound making his head pound was not actually screeching but instead his phone ringing, so he grabbed it frantically knowing it had to be Rachel, even though it was two o'clock in the morning.

"RachI'msosorryIfellasleepI'msotired," he slurred into the phone as he fell back into his pillow, his heart racing from the startling wake up call.

"Finn," she whispered, the tears in her voice enough to make him shoot back up in bed.

"Rach, babe what's wrong?"

"I-I'm outside your house. Can you...can you come out here? Or can I come in? We need to talk," she choked out through heavy tears.

If there's one thing Finn Hudson knew it's that there's four words you never want to hear your girlfriend say: _we need to talk_. He knew this couldn't be good.

"Come to the back door Rach, I'll let you in."

He threw down his phone and tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as he could manage, wincing when the lock on the back door clicked loudly, but quickly forgetting when he opened the door and saw Rachel's tear stained face.

"Baby," he whispered, catching her as she flung herself into his arms. She sobbed into his chest as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his middle, shutting the door behind her and heading back for the stairs. He didn't say anything as he made his way back to his room, shutting the door and sitting down on the edge of his bed. She remained wrapped around him, crying into his shirt as he stroked her hair and back, telling her over and over again that he was there and that everything would be okay.

He didn't know if everything _would_ be okay though, he just knew that he would do everything in his power to make sure that it was. He'd never let anyone get away with hurting Rachel and he'd be damned if he was going let anyone start now. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got until finally he blurted out, "Did somebody hurt you Rach? Tell me and I'll take care of it, all of it, you just have to tell me what happened."

She sat up and wiped her eyes, sniffing loudly as she smiled a weak smile at him, "Nobody hurt me, everyone knows I have a big, bad boyfriend that's not to be messed with."

"Baby," his voice cracked, heart pounding as a laundry list of things that could be wrong with Rachel flooded his mind. "Why're you crying?"

She stared at him for what felt like an eternity while he held his breath, vision going a little blurry thanks to the lack of oxygen before she finally whispered, "I'm pregnant."

"You're...wait, what?" He exhaled loudly.

Her bottom lip wobbled and her eyes crinkled shut again as she wailed, "I'm pregnant Finn!"

He didn't respond at first, Rachel taking his silence as the worst possible reaction and latching herself back around him as she sobbed her apologizes into his neck over and over again.

"Baby, baby look at me," he finally urged as he pushed her back just far enough to look at her face. "You're pregnant? W-with my baby?"

"Yes of course it's yours what do- WHY ARE YOU SMILING FINN HUDSON?!"

"We made a baby?" He smiled. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her cheeks free of her tears with his thumbs before he continued, "I thought you were hurt Rach, why does that make you cry?"

"B-because we're only eighteen! We just graduated a-and what are we going to do?"

"We're gonna do whatever you wanna do Rachel. And I'm gonna be there every step of the way no matter what you decide and I'll take care of anyone who has anything to say about it."

"You're not mad?" She hiccupped, leaning her face into his warm palm.

"No way," he assured her, closing the distance between them to place a soft kiss against her lips. "And for the record, I think any baby of ours will be totally awesome. And I think we'd make awesome parents."

"You do?" She whispered, awarding him with another soft kiss when he nodded yes. "You promise you'll stay with me? No matter what?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he smiled as he brought his mouth to her forehead and kissed her lightly. "I promise."

**_Nineteen_**

"I HAVE TO GO!" Finn shouted, throwing his hard hat and gloves down as he followed behind a racing Kurt.

"Hudson you can't just leave!" His supervisor shouted after him.

"MY GIRL'S IN LABOR!" He barked over his shoulder as he jumped into the drivers seat of Kurt's shiny new car.

"No sir! Move!" Kurt swatted at his arm.

"Shut the fuck up and get in the car Kurt!"

"You're in no state to be driving Finn, I'd rather not total my car today," Kurt huffed.

"Listen Hummel, you have five seconds before I leave your ass," Finn sneered, turning the key in the ignition and shifting into drive.

"Oh for the love of God!" Kurt shrieked as he hopped in the passenger seat, Finn immediately hitting the gas. Kurt frantically buckled his seat belt, clasping his hands over his eyes as he muttered to himself, "Please don't get in a wreck, please don't get in a wreck."

"Shut up Kurt!" Finn barked, weaving his way through the heavy traffic and breaking every possible traffic law in the process.

"It won't do anybody any good if we're hospitalized as well!" Kurt snapped as he cautiously opened his eyes to see if it all looked as bad as it felt.

"We're not gonna get hurt! I'm about to become a dad and I'm flipping the fuck out and Rachel is probably shattering the hospital windows with her screams right now and you shouting at me is NOT HELPING!"

Kurt managed to remain quiet the rest of the drive until Finn _finally_ made it to the hospital, hopping out of the car and leaving Kurt in the dust as he busted through the emergency room doors. He was a mess, sweaty and covered in dirt, still dressed in his work clothes and mud coated boots, but there was no way he was missing the birth of his child for anything. He'd been secretly really excited when Rachel told him she was pregnant, giving her the choice but praying she'd decide to keep the baby. She went back and forth for a few weeks until she came to him one day and told him she wanted to keep it, she wanted them to be a family. He was so excited he asked her to marry him right then.

It wasn't easy, but they managed. It was never in their plans to stay in Ohio after high school, but Finn promised to take extra hours at what was supposed to be his part time summer construction job and save up while she rested and had the baby. New York would always be there and together they came up with a plan to get them there after the baby was born...which was happening right that very second, a fact Finn found both exciting and terrifying all at once.

"Berry! Where's Rachel Berry?" He shouted as he skidded to a stop a the front desk, chest heaving.

"I'm sorry sir, do you need to see a doctor?"

"No! No my fiancée, she...she's in labor! Where? Where do I go?"

"Labor and delivery is on the second floor sir. The elevator is right down this hall to the left," the old lady told him.

He barely heard the last words of her sentence as he raced down the hall, finding a stairwell first and flying up the stairs. He wasn't prepared for the security on the floor but once Rachel's dads, Leroy and Hiram, came out and confirmed he was in fact the father, he was finally allowed back into the room.

"_FINN_!" She wailed, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby I got here as fast as I could!" He promised, rushing to her side and kissing her several times before she started groaning loudly. "What's happening?" He shouted, frantic.

"She's having another contraction," the nurse explained, nodding to the machine behind him. "It's okay Rachel, just breathe."

Finn watched, horrified as Rachel struggled to breathe steady, throwing her head back on the pillow and moaning in pain.

"Can't you give her something for this?! Pain medicine or something? An epidermis?" He asked, already feeling woozy just from the look of pain on Rachel's face.

"An epidural? No, It all happened too fast, she got here too late," the nurse explained, not looking up as she scribbled something down in a chart.

"What does that mean?!" He asked, frustrated.

"It means she's already dilated too much and the baby is coming. Administering an epidural now would be pointless, it would not have enough time to be effective."

"_Oohhh God_, here's another one!" Rachel cried as she gripped Finn's hand aggressively.

"_Shit_!" He cursed without thinking.

"_Shut up!_ _Your baby is ripping me in half_!" Rachel shrieked with crazier eyes than he'd ever seen aimed at him in his entire life. "I'm never having sex with you again!"

Finn blushed furiously as Leroy and Hiram coughed loudly and looked anywhere but at him from their place in the corner. "Baby, I know it hurts but-"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS FEELS!" She screamed, grumbling incoherently but finally calming down only when the nurse approached her and reminded her to breathe over and over. She handed Finn a damp cloth and nodded towards Rachel, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm so sorry baby, you're doing so good," he assured her quietly, laying the cool cloth over her forehead.

"It hurts so bad," she cried, clutching him against her. "God Finn why does it hurt so bad?"

"I'm so sorry," he repeated again, at a loss for what else to say. "I'd do it for you in a heart beat if I could I swear, but you're doing _amazing_. You can do anything Rach. This baby and me? We're so lucky to have you."

"Finn," she cried, "I love you so muuuuuuAuuugh uuhhhh another one!"

"Her contractions are back to back," he heard the nurse telling someone on the phone. "I'll check her one more time but send Dr. Williams in as soon as you have a chance."

Finn watched, overwhelmed as the nurse sat on a stool in front of Rachel and reached under her hospital gown, "Oh yeah, it's time," the nurse smiled as she pulled back. "Dr. Williams should be in shortly."

"T-time? Time for what?" Finn stuttered.

"Time to start pushing. You're about to become a daddy!"

"_Holy shit,_" he breathed, swaying a bit on his feet as reality hit him like a Mack truck. He knew, of course, but suddenly it was all so undeniably real, happening right in front of him and he really, really thought he was going to be sick.

"NO!" Rachel shouted, gripping his hands and pulling his face down to hers. "You don't get to pass out or freak out or do anything except be right here with me! Your child is currently pushing its way through my vagina..._my VAGINA FINN!_ You of all people know what it looks like down there, you think a baby body can fit through that?! So help me Finn Christopher Hudson if you leave me to do this alone I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"Rachel honey, we're going to step outside," Leroy interrupted suddenly, avoiding eye contact with Finn again as he kissed his daughters cheek. "There's about to be lots going on in here and we don't want to be in the way."

"We'll be right outside honey," Hiram added, smiling at Rachel before narrowing his eyes at Finn, "Finn."

Finn gulped loudly and nodded at Hiram, looking back to Rachel and swearing to her he'd be okay. He barely finished his sentence before the doctor came rushing in with a team of nurses and before he knew it, he was standing at Rachel's right side, helping hold her leg back as her screams of agony echoed down the halls (he's sure of it) and the doctor coached her through when to push and when to breathe.

"I don't wanna do this anymore!" Rachel screamed, the panic in her eyes rapidly increasing as she gripped onto Finn's arm. "Please! Please Finn I change my mind! I can't! I can't do this! Please make it stop!"

"Rachel, look at me!" Finn ordered, "_You can do this!_ You're the strongest person I know! You're _so_ close, we're almost there."

"Time to push again Rachel are you ready?" The doctor called.

"You've got this," Finn assured her.

"Good job Rachel we're almost there I can see the head!" Dr. Williams smiled, "Finn, would you like to see?"

"Wha- me?" Finn asked startled, looking to Rachel for an answer.

"Tell me, tell me what you see please," Rachel begged.

Finn took a step to the right, his eyes immediately filling with tears as he looked at the top of a beautiful head in the midst of the grossest scene he'd ever witnessed. But he didn't care because that was the head of his kid he was looking at. _His kid!_

"Rach baby you're so close,_ I can see our baby_, one more good push mama you can do this," Finn beamed at her, grabbing her hands and cheering her on as tears flowed down her face. She was crying and screaming, miserable he knew but she had that look, that determined Rachel Berry look and he knew it'd only be a matter of seconds before he met their baby.

"_Fiiinnn_," she wailed miserably, dissolving into sobs when they both heard their baby cry for the first time.

"Congratulations," Dr. Williams smiled, "It's a girl."

"A girl?" Finn asked, crying as the nurses wrapped his daughter in a tiny pink blanket and laid her against Rachel's chest.

"Hi baby," Rachel choked through her tears, beaming at the tiny pink bundle before her. "She's so beautiful Finn."

"That's our baby," Finn whispered, a very unmanly sob escaping his mouth as he bent down to kiss Rachel. "Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy. _Oh my God, I'm your daddy_."

"We need to try to get her to nurse," a nurse explained gently, showing Rachel what to do and beaming wide when she latched right on. "Fantastic! You're one lucky mama!"

"Look at her go," Finn exhaled amazed.

"She's definitely your child," Rachel joked, giggling when Finn nudged her playfully. "We have a daughter," she whispered, smiling up at Finn through her tears.

"She's perfect, just like you," he promised, kissing her with all his might before leaning his forehead against hers, "You're incredible baby, you did it. _You're amazing_. Thank you so much for making me a daddy."

"I've never seen you cry before," Rachel whispered, wiping away his tears that matched her own.

"I've never had a daughter before," he smiled, kissing her one more time. "What do you want to name her?"

"What about...what about Presley?" Rachel asked timidly.

"Like Elvis Presley?" He grinned.

"Exactly like that. Presley Hudson. What do you think?"

He smiled wide, one hand on Rachel and one hand resting against his daughter as he answered, "I think it's perfect. You've been thinking about this haven't you?"

She nodded, grinning up at him, "You promise you like it?"

"I love it. And I love you. Promise."

**Twenty**

"Do you think it's okay that she hasn't walked yet? Her birthdays in a week? I really hoped she'd be toddling around in her birthday tutu for her party, everyone's flying in to see her," Rachel asked, worry etched across her beautiful face.

"Babe, it's fine. Every kid is different," Finn assured her. "My mom told me I didn't walk until I was like fourteen months old."

"Well I was walking at seven months," Rachel huffed.

"We're not all overachievers like you," Finn joked, dodging the pillow Rachel threw at his head.

"I'm going to start dinner," she snuffed, "any requests?"

"Everything you make is great, babe," Finn winked, enjoying the view of his wife walking away before he turned back to his daughter on the floor in front of him. Their New York apartment was tiny, all they could afford off Finn's construction salary and what money Rachel's dads vowed to send them so Rachel could complete school, but it was perfect for their little family. The tiny multi colored rug Rachel had placed in the living room had seen its fair share of play time; Finn prided himself on being a hands on dad.

He crossed his long legs underneath him as he reached out and picked up Presley, her tiny blonde curls sweeping her face and making her giggle. She may not have been walking yet, but she had an impressive head of hair that Rachel thought made her look like a porcelain doll. The blondness caught them a little off guard, that was until Finn's mom produced years worth of photographic evidence showing a very tiny and blonde Finn. His hair darkened naturally over the years as he grew larger; Rachel hoped her hair would darken eventually as well, but she'd be okay if she didn't become a giant like her father. So far so good.

"Mommy really wants you to walk baby girl," Finn whispered to his daughter. "I think you're doing an awesome job at crawling though, so just take your time."

Presley giggled as she popped her tiny palms against Finn's cheeks, Finn getting her back with a tickle fight that left them both in a fit of happy tears on the living room floor.

"C'mon Pres," he called as he stood up. "Daddy's gotta go pee now. You wanna go help Mommy?"

He looked back behind him and smiled as he watched her stand slowly. "Might be faster if you crawl," he joked, mouth dropping open and eyes going wide as she took her very first step right before him.

"Presley!" He cried, rushing to her when she fell to her bottom. "Baby girl you did it!" She pushed away from him, working to get back to her feet as he watched in amazement, "Are you trying again?"

The little girl took two steps that time before falling down, Finn scooping her up as he called to the kitchen, "Rach! Baby come here! Hurry!"

"What? What's wrong?" She cried, halting her run immediately when she caught sight of Presley taking two more steps in front of her.

"Get your phone!" Finn cried, "Look she's a baby genius!"

Rachel scrambled to find her phone, holding it up just in time to capture Presley falling down again after taking three steps. "You're doing so good Pres!"

The little family of three carried on like this for the next hour, Finn following behind Presley timidly and falling down with her every time she fell. She kept going until she wore herself out, finally falling asleep against Finn's shoulder as he cradled her against his chest.

"You think she's okay? She fell a lot. You think she hurt anything?" He turned when he heard the clicking of Rachel's camera again, smiling at her as she showed him the picture she just took of Presley's sleeping face against his shoulder.

"She just looked so sweet," Rachel explained, "and she's fine Finn. Her rear is padded with a diaper after all."

"She is pretty amazing isn't she?" he whispered back, not wanting to wake her. Rachel smiled at him, pushing herself up to her tiptoes and placing a hot kiss against his lips that left him breathless and confused when she pulled back.

"Wow, what was that for?" He gasped.

"Just for being you. You're incredible with her."

"She's my girl..._one_ of my girls," he shrugged.

"You're incredible with me too," she winked.

"I can go lay her down and show you just how much more incredible I can be," he teased.

"Let me go turn off the stove," she grinned, swinging her hips as she walked back to the kitchen.

"God I love you," he breathed, walking quickly to Presley's tiny room and laying her down as gently as possible in her crib. "And I love you too angel," he whispered, closing the door softly behind him and racing to the kitchen.

Finn stopped dead in his tracks when he rounded the corner into the kitchen and found Rachel waiting atop the counter, completely naked.

"_Damn_," he breathed, making his way over to his wife. "You're so, _so_ sexy Rachel."

"Even after having a baby?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Yes, you're just getting sexier," he swore.

"I'm still young, I have plenty of hot years ahead of me right?"

"You're gonna be hot forever baby and it's my job to remind you of that. I'll never stop."

"Promise?" She grinned, tossing her head back as he kissed along her bare neck.

"_Oh I promise_."

**_Twenty-Seven_**

"I don't understand why she's riding the school bus!" Finn demanded, "It's her first day! Why aren't we taking her?"

"It's her first day of _third grade_ Finn. All her friends are riding the bus, she wants to ride the bus."

"I don't want her riding the bus!"

"What's going on with you this morning?" Rachel huffed.

"You have any idea how dangerous school buses are Rach? They could get in an accident, someone could hijack them, she could get beat up, s-someone could sell her weed!"

"Finn Hudson calm down! It's just a school bus ride, her school is less than ten minutes away," Rachel shook her head and finished packing Presley's lunch. "What?"

"It's nothing," he muttered, turning to walk away when Rachel reached out and grabbed him.

"Finn?" She said slowly, "Are you..are you crying?"

"What? No! No, I'm not crying!" He snapped, turning his head away from Rachel.

"_Finny_, why are you crying?" Rachel smiled, wrapping her arms around him and making him look at her.

"It's just...she's growing up so fast. We've always taken her to school...walked her in...now she just wants to waltz out the door into a vehicle driven by a stranger and we're supposed to be okay with it?"

"I love you, you know?" She whispered, reaching up to kiss him softly. "You used to be so rough and tough, now you cry when your daughter wants to take the school bus."

"_I'm not crying_," he repeated.

"Okay baby," Rachel nodded with a grin, "You're the best daddy."

"How do I look?" Finn and Rachel both turned quickly when Presley's infectious enthusiasm entered the room, smiling wide at their daughter.

"You look beautiful," Rachel smiled.

"Did mommy pick this out for you or did you?" Finn asked, squatting to see eye to eye with her easier.

"Mom didn't pick this out! I did!" Presley bragged, twirling to show off the fullness of her skirt.

"Looks awesome Pres. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to school?"

"I'm sure! Ashley and Emily are riding the bus also! I wanna ride with them."

"Here's your lunch Pres. Better go or you're going to be late, love you sweetie," Rachel called, bending down to give Presley a kiss.

"Bye Mom!" She called, running for the door.

"Wait!" He cried, "I'll walk you out!"

"The bus is right there," Presley whined.

"I just want to see you get on safely!"

"Bye Dad!" She called over her shoulder as she skipped towards the waiting bus.

"Dad?" He muttered to himself. "Since when does she call me dad?"

He turned and walked back inside the house, the tiny house outside of the city he worked so hard to buy and tried his best to grab his keys without his wife seeing.

"Where you going?" She asked, knowing look on her face.

"I, uh I have to go to work," he lied.

"It's your day off."

"I have to uh..."

"Follow Presley's bus? Make sure she gets to school okay?"

"No!..._Okay, yes!_" He sighed loudly, "I just want to make sure she gets there okay!"

"Okay," Rachel grinned, "but you can't let her see you, you'll embarrass her horribly. Third grade is a big deal you know."

"She won't see me I swear."

"And you'll come right back right? Please don't be that creepy dad hanging around the school. Rumors spread fast you know."

"I won't Rachel!" He called over his shoulder as he opened the front door, keys in hand.

"You promise?" She teased, sticking her head out of the kitchen to smile at him.

He raced back to her, leaning down to kiss her once before heading out the door, "I promise!"

**_Thirty-Five_**

"Hey Pres, you wanna go see mom's show with me tonight?" Finn asked, popping open a coke and sitting down next to his teenage daughter.

"You've already seen it a million times Dad," Presley rolled her eyes, looking down at her phone.

"Uh yeah, cause she's awesome. And she's hot!"

"Gross," Presley fake gagged, laughing when Finn sticks his tongue out at her.

"You should be happy you have parents that are still madly in love," he winked, taking a sip of his coke.

"I am," she rolled her eyes again. "I was just hoping I could do something else tonight."

"Like what?"

"Well...I was hoping you'd let me go to the movies with Pat," she said softly.

"If you mean Pat like Patricia then sure!"

"Dad," she sighed. "I mean Pat like Patrick."

"Who the heck is Patrick?" Finn demanded.

"He's my friend from English."

"Preeesss..."

"Okaaaay Dad, he's my super cute friend from English. Daddy please! He's so nice and cute and he plays football-"

"Absolutely not," Finn interrupted.

"What! Why?"

"I was a football player Presley, I know how those jocks are!"

"That's not fair! You and mom have been together since you were sixteen!" She wailed.

"Yeah because I was one of the good guys and I fought off all the idiots who tried to mess with her!"

"So who says Patrick can't be that guy for me?"

"Presley..."

"Daddy I swear he's a good guy! Mom was really lucky to have you in high school, don't you want me to have that too?"

"You do. You have me."

"Dad you know what I mean," she groaned.

"I do and I will literally murder any little tool who makes you cry. Don't forget that."

"I know daddy," she laughed, "but don't you want me to have the chance to experience love and all that fun stuff too? Love like you and mom experienced in high school?"

"No I'm not ready for you to experience _that_ just yet-"

"_Dad oh my God stop!_" She cried, covering her face. "First of all ew and second of all you know what I mean."

Finn watched her for a moment, thinking about everything she'd said and sighing loudly as set his coke can down, "Of course I want you to experience love."

"So can I go?" She beamed, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"You can go _IF_, you promise you'll be safe and call me immediately if you need help," he insisted.

"I will Daddy thank you!" She cried as she flung her arms around his shoulders.

"Presley you know I'm just hard on you because I love you right?" He asked as he hugged her back.

"I know," she smiled, "and I love you too. I'll go with you to see moms show tomorrow night okay?"

"Yeah?" He grinned, "You promise?"

"I promise Daddy!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present Day<em>**

**_Forty-Four_**

He manages to keep his emotions in check through the ceremony, even when his Presley Eve Hudson is announced as _Mrs. Patrick Grey._ He almost breaks down during the father-daughter dance and again when his niece Gracie gives her Maid of Honor toast, but he makes it. All he has left is the big send off, if he can make it through that without tears he'll be in the clear.

He finds Patrick while the DJ is announcing the last dance, Presley having disappeared to the bridal suite to change into her farewell dress. He clasps his left hand on the younger man's shoulder in a friendly manner, reaching out with his right for a manly shake.

"Thank you again for everything Mr. Hudson," Patrick smiles.

"How long have we known each other kid?" Finn chuckles, "Call me Finn."

"Thanks Finn," Patrick grins nervously.

Finn might not be too fond of the whole idea of his only daughter growing up and moving away, but even he can admit that Patrick Grey is not a bad guy to have taking care of his girl. They've had some rough patches over the years, Finn literally kicking Patrick out of his house a time or two (much to Presley's utter mortification), but overall Finn thinks he's a pretty good guy. They're not too different when he thinks about it, the only reason he himself never got kicked out of the Berry's as a teenager is because he was much sneakier than Patrick. He can see it in his eyes though, he's always been able to see it, that boy is crazy about Presley...Finn might know a thing or two about being crazy in love with a tiny, brunette, doe-eyed beauty.

"You're a good man Patrick," Finn tells him confidently. "I'm glad Presley has you by her side...has _had_ you by her side for all these years."

"Thank you sir," Patrick nods. "You and Mrs. Hudson set quite the example of marriage for her. I know she likes to give you guys a hard time, but she's always said she hopes to have love like you do."

Finn clears his throat and licks his lips, trying his best to not cry right there in front of his son in-law. "I like to think she found it," he tells Patrick quietly.

"I like to think so too," the groom grins wide.

"Take care of our girl, yeah?" Finn nods seriously, Patrick nodding back and looking Finn square in the eyes as he promises, "You have my word sir."

Finn is pulled away suddenly by Gracie, taking him to her frantic father. Finn laughs when he sees Kurt arguing with the wedding planner over the center pieces, doing his best to step in and stop the fight before one of their heads explodes.

The fight must last longer than he realizes, because before he knows it everyone is cheering and sparklers light the night sky as he turns just in time to see Presley and Patrick jump into the back of a sleek black sports car with the words "Just Married" scrawled across the back window. His heart sinks a bit when it registers that Presley didn't tell him goodbye, but he knows she's been pulled a million different directions tonight so he tries not to take it personally.

He goes about thanking various guests for coming, saying the customary good-byes when he hears the unmistakable sound of a car door and his daughter's voice.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Finn turns, smiling wide when he sees his daughter running towards him, holding his arms out to catch her as she leaps towards him.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I couldn't find you and they were making us leave," she explains quickly.

"I thought you forgot about me," he chuckles, doing his best to keep a joking tone.

"Never," she promises, squeezing him tight before she pulls back to look at him. "Thank you so much for tonight. _For everything_. You're the best daddy a girl could ever hope for."

"You make it easy," he whispers, trying his best to not break his promise now, not when he's done so good all night.

A car horn blares in the distance, Presley turning to look before aiming her smile back at Finn. "I gotta go or we'll be late. I'll call you when we get back from Hawaii!"

"Be careful Pres, I love you," he tells her, hugging her one last time.

"I love you too daddy!" She calls over her shoulder as she runs back to the car.

* * *

><p>The car ride home is quiet, Rachel telling him she's going to take a quick shower before bed, so he decides to head into Presley's room and sit by himself for a bit. He's just sitting there, remembering the times they've had together as a family when he finally lets himself cry a little. He can't believe the tiny little pink bundle he fell so hopelessly in love with twenty-five years ago is a grown woman now, a <em>married<em> _woman_. Soon she'll be having babies of her own and he'll be a grandpa. _A grandpa_! How did time go by so fast?

He feels the bed dip slightly next to him, smiling when Rachel winds her arms around his waist and presses her cheek against his shoulder, "You're an amazing father Finn. She loves you so much."

He simply nods, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of his amazing wife so close to him.

"Who would have thought?" She giggles quietly.

"What're you talking about?" Finn asks, opening his misty eyes to look at her.

"You," she grins affectionately. "You were the rough and tough football player beating bullies to a pulp at the drop of a hat. I was with you for three years before I ever saw you shed a tear, but that little girl came along and suddenly my tough man was a baby again...that girl has you wrapped under her finger."

He can't help but laugh softly at her words, she has a valid point afterall. He leans down and kisses her softly on her plump lips, pulling back and grinning when he shrugs, "Just one of the many things she has in common with her gorgeous mama."

"Is that so?" Rachel teases, standing to her feet and pulling Finn with her towards their bedroom.

"You know that's so," he laughs, wrapping his arms around her from behind and making her squeal when he picks her up to carry her the rest of the way to their bed.

"Good," she whispers as he lays her on the bed and crawls over her. "How long do you think I can keep you that way?"

"_Forever_."

"You promise?" She grins, nipping at his lips when he leans down to kiss her.

He chuckles at her, teasing her for a minute before finally capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, "I promise."


	5. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**HEADS UP! This chapter is definitely rated M.**

**I don't really want to change the rating of the whole story as the other chapters will most likely remain T, but if M rated stories make you uncomfortable, please bypass this one!**

**Anyway I haven't really written smut since I kinda felt myself getting carried away in A Thin Line, but I figured a little here and there wouldn't hurt anything. Obviously this is inspired by the Christmas classic "Baby, It's Cold Outside" which has a million different versions.**

**I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, a joyous holiday season and a happy New Year! :)**

* * *

><p>"CANNONBAAAAALLLL!"<p>

Rachel Berry squeezes her eyes shut, pulling her purple comforter up over her face as she braces herself for the human cannonball currently launching itself full speed towards her warm and cozy childhood bed. She squeals loudly when her big brother Noah lands directly beside her, making her bounce a rather impressive height in the air, both roaring in laughter as she lands back on the mattress. She'd been expecting him, after all he's woken her up this exact same way every Christmas morning since they were five years old. The only difference is now Noah isn't the tiny little stick figure of a boy he once was, puberty and later, years of service in the Air Force have turned him into a muscular force to be reckoned with and his Christmas morning cannonballs are proving to be quite a spectacle these days.

"Just like old times, right sis?" He chuckles, when their hysterics die down. "Look, you're even wearing kiddie pajamas!"

Rachel blushes as she looks down at her long sleeve shirt and matching pajama pant set. He has a point, it is covered in cartoon reindeer and snowmen after all, but Rachel Berry is nothing if not festive. She sticks her tongue out at him, grinning as she thinks about their very first Christmas together. Their daddies, Hiram and Leroy, had adopted her at birth from her mother, but Noah was already a toddler when they adopted him a few years later. He'd joined their little family one December just after Hannukah and while he is Jewish just as they are, their dads decided to make that Christmas a special day for him to help make him feel welcome and have a holiday celebration to participate in.

And that's how their Christmas tradition began.

Every Christmas Noah wakes her by jumping on her bed and together they race downstairs to the extravagant breakfast their fathers never fail to have spread out for them. Each of them gets to pick out a movie and they spend the rest of the day eating and having their Berry/Puckerman movie marathon complete with stockings they fill with little goodies for each other. (Her daddy won't agree to a tree, but as a child Noah always liked to have stockings, so the tradition has stuck).

"Merry Christmas Noah," she smiles angelically before shoving him out of the way and racing past him down the hall. "Let's go eat!"

Neither Rachel nor Noah are disappointed with what they find downstairs. Their fathers have really outdone themselves this year and she can tell by the way Noah's rubbing his hands together in anticipation that he's just as excited about digging in as she is.

"Pops! This looks amazing," Noah breathes, rubbing his belly and grabbing a plate that he quickly begins piling full of the mouthwatering selections in front of him.

"Thanks daddy, papa," Rachel kisses each of them on the cheek, filling her plate and taking a seat next to Noah at the table.

Everyone chats lightly over their breakfast as they stuff their faces, reminiscing about past holidays and discussing what they have planned for the new year. Breakfast is winding down by the time she finally works up the nerve to tell her notoriously over protective family of her plans for the night (it's not always easy being the youngest and only female in a house).

"After the movies I'm going to stop by Kurt's house for a little bit," she finally says, holding her breath as she watches Noah frown and look to their fathers.

"Oh," Hiram says surprised. "You usually stay home with us all day."

"I know," Rachel agrees. "But his parents are having a little party tonight and I was invited. It would be _awfully_ rude for me to decline wouldn't it? I'll just drop by for a little bit."

She has to stop herself from grinning when she sees the look on her papa Leroy's face. He's always a sucker for proper social etiquette and while she is a grown woman who now calls New York City home, her family still has the tendency to treat her like a child when she's back in Ohio. She is not above pulling the politeness card on her papa to get what she wants.

"Hiram, it _would_ be awfully rude if she didn't pop in. Carole is always so lovely when we see her," Leroy reasons with his husband.

"Well perhaps Noah could escort you to the party then," Hiram suggests.

"Daddy I'm a senior in college, I live in New York City for goodness sake! I think I can attend a family party that's only a neighborhood over by myself."

"I'd still feel better if Noah took you, sweetheart," Hiram shrugs.

"Daddy!" Rachel whines.

"Why do you wanna go so bad?" Noah asks, squinting his eyes suspiciously at her. "There's a guy there you wanna see isn't there?"

"What?" She gasps, "Absolutely not! I want to see Kurt and I can assure you there is nothing to worry about there."

"Hmmm," Noah hums, watching her and she knows from experience he's going to be even more difficult to convince than their fathers, so she pulls out the one trick she knows will always work on him...Quinn Fabray.

"Noah I don't think you want to come, I heard Quinn might be there," she lies shamelessly (okay, it's more like a fib. Quinn very well may be there, she just doesn't know).

"Q-Quinn? Quinn's gonna be there?" He asks, suddenly sitting up straighter in his seat and looking much more alert.

"Yes and I'm sure neither of you would want to force all of that awkwardness on the other party goers would you? On Christmas?" she asks with wide eyes, looking to her papa, "_Papa can you even imagine_?"

"Oh we can't ruin the party for Carole," Leroy cringes, placing his hand over Hiram's. "I might just _die_ of embarrassment."

"Please daddy," Rachel begs sweetly, using her best puppy dog eyes on him. "I'll text you when I get there _and_ when I leave. You even know where they live in case of emergency!"

Hiram watches her for a minute before exhaling in defeat, "Okay fine, but _only_ because it's Christmas. Why don't you go ahead and put your phone on the charger now while we watch movies though so it's good to go for tonight."

"Great idea daddy," Rachel beams, winking at a glaring Noah across the table as she stands to retrieve her charger.

It's nice to know after all these years she still hasn't lost her touch.

* * *

><p>Rachel wraps the belt of her favorite red, wool coat tight around her waist, satisfied the garment's length makes her appear to be wearing solid black tights instead of the black thigh high stockings she actually has paired underneath with her brand new form-fitting sweater dress. She wasn't exactly lying when she said there would be no boys at the party she's interested in, but how is she to know for sure until she gets there? Her stomach is a ball of nerves as she waits to find out for herself.<p>

She puts the finishing touches on her makeup, blotting her ruby red lipstick before grabbing her clutch and making her way downstairs.

"Hold up," Noah spits between clenched teeth, blocking her way as he places his body between her and the stairs.

"What?" She rolls her eyes.

"I know you think you're pulling a fast one on us, but I-"

"Noah come on!" She interrupts him. "I am an adult! You guys treat me like I'm fourteen still! I'm just going to Kurt's house. _Kurt_. You used to call him Lady Hummel, remember? Are you seriously worried?"

"You're right...ugh, sorry," he sighs, rubbing his hand over his head. "I'm just a guy you know. A guy your age. I know how we are. I just don't want anything happening to my sister."

"I know," she smiles, patting his cheek. "And I appreciate it. I'll be sure to let you know if Kurt tries to get in my pants."

"Shut up," he laughs as he pushes her shoulder playfully. "But hey?"

She stops just as she's about to head down stairs, turning to look at him as she waits for him to continue.

"Ugh, could you...just...say hi to Q for me, okay?"

She smiles softly, feeling a little guilty because she's not actually sure if she'll be there or not and she knows he still loves her. "I will," she promises, "but you know, it wouldn't kill you to give her a call."

"You don't think?" He laughs nervously, but she knows he's asking for her genuine reassurance.

"I _know_ it won't," she grins, "it may even be worth it."

* * *

><p>Rachel can't help but beam wildly as the front door of the Hummel's house flies open revealing an extremely festive Kurt Hummel dressed head to toe in red and green. She loves her family more than anything, she does, but she's grown accustomed to living a certain way in New York and sometimes coming back home can feel a little suffocating. Kurt's smiling face shining before her though is proving to be just the remedy she needs.<p>

"Rachel!" He cries, pulling her into a warm embrace. She grins as she wraps her best friend in a hug, the warm smell of cinnamon and pine filtering out from the house bringing her that unexplainable joy that only the holidays can bring.

Kurt quickly whisks her inside and pours her a drink, introducing her to people as they pass by until finally she finds herself in the kitchen having a conversation with Carole, Kurt's step-mother. She's a lovely woman, always so kind and welcoming to Rachel, but as she gossips with her about the neighbor's latest plastic surgery fail, Rachel can't help but feel a little let down. She was really hoping _he_ would be here. Rachel's desperately trying to figure out a way to steer the conversation back to family so she can hopefully find out where the missing member of the household is when she feels it. _Him_. Goosebumps break out across the now exposed skin of her thighs and her heart palpitates wildly in her chest. She bites her lip to keep from randomly grinning at Carole like a mad woman, because it never ceases to amaze her how she can sense his presence before even hearing or seeing him. She knows he's close, so she adjusts her posture, standing a little straighter while still trying her best to look natural.

"Mom, are you holding Rachel hostage again with your plastic surgery stories?"

_There it is._

Her body flushes with familiar tingles as Finn Hudson, Kurt's older step-brother, throws his arm around his mothers shoulders across from her, eyes darting to her feet before slowly working their way up to her face and locking with her own. He licks his lips quickly before shooting her his trademark smirk that always seems to make her _actually stop breathing_.

"Oh Rachel honey I'm so sorry!" Carole laughs squeezing Finn's hand, "I have been rambling on haven't I? You don't have to stay in here with me! Go mingle with your friends!

Finn's eyes stay on her as she forces herself to look back at Carole. "Oh don't be silly, I love catching up with you!"

"Me too dear," Carole smiles knowingly, "but I think someone is getting jealous. I should go make sure Burt's not eating anything he isn't supposed to anyhow."

Rachel smiles politely as Carole leaves the room, still finding herself having a hard time keeping a steady breath with the way Finn's eyes keep roaming over her entire body. Finally he grins again, leaning back against the counter before he speaks.

"It's good to see you, I was hoping you'd drop by."

"Well...here I am," she shrugs, voice barely above a whisper.

"Is that all the greeting I get? Don't I get a hug or something?" He teases, pushing off the counter as he reaches out for her. She closes her eyes as he wraps his arms around her, burying her face in his chest and inhaling his familiar scent that's always been the same, Finn and vanilla and musk and _home_.

They hug for probably longer than they should, Finn sliding his hands to her hips and squeezing gently once as they pull away. Anyone paying the slightest bit of attention to them should probably be able to figure out rather quickly that there's much more to their friendship than anyone knows, but luckily for them everyone seems awfully occupied with their drinks and conversations (and singing Christmas carols absurdly off key if you're the dark haired guy in the corner).

"It's been a long time Rachel," he says softly. "You look incredible. New York really looks good on you."

"Thank you," she blushes, wanting to look down bashfully, but forcing herself to hold his penetrating gaze. "You look well yourself." He's been traveling overseas the last few years, working with a small group of teachers that most recently landed him in China. It's been a whole year this time since she's last seen him.

"I look well?" He chuckles, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yes. Well," she nods, clearing her throat and biting her bottom lip to stop herself from using the much more accurate adjectives dancing on the tip of her tongue. Of course he looks well, but he also looks handsome, a bit more tanned than she's used to, a bit like he's lost weight and gained muscle, even as if he's wiser! But mostly just like he's...so incredibly and monumentally unfair in his sexiness.

She doesn't plan on telling him that though.

"I'll take it," he shrugs. "Why don't we go somewhere quiet and talk? I'd love to hear all about your life in the city."

"Oh no, no," she shakes her head and giggles nervously, pulling her hand away from his as he reaches out for it.

"What?" He says, surprised by her behavior.

"Not this time Hudson," she teases, maybe a little more than she means to. "We can talk out here."

He purses his lips at her playfully as he gestures for her to lead the way, Rachel finding the love seat in the living room empty and having a seat. He offers to get her another drink, or something to eat, before he sits but she politely declines.

"So what's new? I kinda feel like I haven't seen you in forever," He asks as he sits beside her, adjusting himself so he's facing her a bit.

"I'm sure you hardly noticed I wasn't around," Rachel responds, keeping her voice playful but her eyes serious.

"I miss you everyday you're not around," He corrects her, not missing a beat. Her heart jumps in her chest at his words, but she tries her hardest not to let it show. She always tries her hardest to not let him know just what kind of power he has over her. They've been here before, she can't give in...it never works with them.

"So tell me, how's New York these days? I really do wanna know."

She smiles at his mention of the city she loves, the city that's become her home over the course of the last four years. What can she say? It's everything she ever dreamt it would be, she finally feels like she's where she belongs. He asks if she's made lots of friends, she tells him not a lot but a few really fantastic ones. He asks if she's enjoying school, she tells hims she loves it. He asks if she has a boyfriend these days and she hesitates.

"I date," she says casually, trying her hardest to come across vague and nonchalant.

"You date?" He grins, "No one special though? No one you brought home to have a Christmas movie marathon with you and your dads?"

"No Finn," she sighs, looking down at her lap because he _has_ to know why she's never able to keep a boyfriend...why she's never able to stay interested in any other man.

"You know I don't have a girlfriend either," he says softly, her head snapping up at his words, "What?"

"I'm one hundred percent single. Not even dating," he shrugs with a wink.

She's silent as he watches her, waiting for her reaction to what he just said. She doesn't know how to react, so she simply bypasses having a reaction at all, clearing her throat and asking him instead how his year in China was.

"You wanna talk about China right now or us?" He asks softly, placing a gentle hand on her thigh that instantly creates goosebumps across her heated skin, the knowing gleam in his eyes causing her tongue to dart out and wet her suddenly excruciatingly dry lips.

"I wanna talk about China," she answers, keeping her voice as steady as she can muster.

"We have all the time in the world to talk about China, Rach," he whispers, running his fingers lightly back and forth over the exposed skin between her dress and stockings.

"No Finn," she shakes her head, grabbing his hand with her own and moving it off her leg. "We don't have all the time in the world. One of us is always going, always leaving. That's the problem."

"Rachel it's differ-"

"It's getting bad out there you guys."

Rachel jumps away from Finn as Kurt comes rushing by them to the window. Her heart thuds erratically in her chest because how could she possibly forget they were at a party surrounded by people?

"Do what?" Finn asks, standing as Rachel does the same, moving to stand beside Kurt.

"This snow! It's ruining my party, everyone's starting to leave early!" He whines, crossing his hands over his chest in protest. Rachel can't help but giggle a little at his pouting, he's obviously had a few glasses of his spiked egg nog and it's beginning to show.

As if on cue Rachel's phone dings in her clutch. She suppresses a groan because she already knows it's one of her fathers before she even looks.

She's right.

**Snowstorm blowing in!** **Please come home soon!**

She sighs when she realizes her time with Finn will once again be cut short, quickly firing off a response to her daddy letting him know she would be leaving very soon.

"I guess I should be going too," she says softly, sneaking a peek at Finn as she slides her phone back into her clutch.

"Are you serious? Come on, it's been a year Rach..."

"I know, but..." she waves her hand towards the window as if that should be explanation enough. "There's a storm coming. You know how my family is."

"Of course," he grins. "All the more reason you should stay."

"Excuse me?"

"Rachel it's freezing out there. It's snowing like crazy, you'd be so much safer staying here, you know, waiting it out."

"Or I could just leave now before it gets really bad," she suggests.

"Or you could stay and hang with me, have another drink," he winks.

"Finn you know my dads, they didn't even want me to come tonight in the first place."

"You're a grown woman Rachel," he reminds her.

"I am well aware of that fact. I'm just trying to be safe."

"The safest thing to do right now would be to stay inside. Where it's warm and there's no snow. Oh, and where there's me."

"Well what would your mother think?" She demands.

"My mother would think it was so nice of me to watch out for you and not let you leave out into this mess. I mean really Rachel, if you caught pneumonia from being outside in this cold leaving our party, she'd never forgive herself. Do you really want to break sweet, sweet Carole's heart?"

"Of course I don't!" She snaps, stomping her foot. She's being serious but he's grinning at her, still giving her that look and she...well she just doesn't know how to feel about any of this! She swore she wouldn't let herself fall back into the same pattern with him again, it's too hard.

"My brother will kill you, you know," she challenges.

He smirks at her as he steps in closer, pushing her hair over her shoulder and leaning down to place his lips right at her ear, "You look so pretty right now it actually hurts me to look at you. I'm not ready to see you go again."

"_Finn_," she whimpers as he pulls away, the skin of her ear and neck where his breath just touched burning in the best way possible.

"Please just stay. One more drink!" He reasons, "and if it happens to get too bad while you're here, there's always a place for you to crash. I do have a bed here, I'm sure you remember."

"Oh I have a bed too!" Kurt squeals as he approaches them, again coming out of nowhere.

"I think she'd prefer mine, no offense little bro," Finn chuckles, winking again at Rachel as Kurt scoffs at him.

"Oh please, she's _my_ best friend! You were gone to college by the time we were even sophomores, you two barely know each other!"

"He may have a valid point," Rachel shrugs, attempting to hide the grin fighting for it's rightful place on her face thanks to the look Finn's shooting her.

"Oh I'd say we kno-"

Rachel lunges towards him, clasping her hand over his mouth before he can finish, Kurt watching them in amused confusion. She knows the likelihood of Kurt remembering much of this tomorrow is slim to none, so she smiles back at him, saying she needs to ask Finn a question as she pushes him into the empty hallway that leads to the garage.

"What're you doing?" She hisses, dropping her hand from his mouth.

"Telling the truth," Finn explains

"And what truth is that?" She challenges, hands on her hips.

"The truth is that you used to plan slumber parties with Kurt just so you could sneak into my room and make out with me all night," he says, voice low as he takes slow steps towards her. "Right?"

"N-Not exactly," she stammers. "And keep your voice down!"

"The truth is that I would come home every break I could during college because I knew you'd be here, sneaking behind Kurt's back every chance we could get."

"Finn," she whispers, the look in his eyes making her whimper as he continues walking towards her until her back hits the wall.

"The truth is I was the first guy you let touch you, the first guy you let see you naked...the first guy to make you scream in pleasure." He's so close to her now, dipping his head down to look her in the eyes as the huskiness of his voice works to dampen her panties against her skin more and more. "The truth is, we know each other pretty well, don't we baby?"

"We can't do this Finn," she pants, his very proximity taking her breath away. "We can't do this anymore."

"Why not?"

"I have to...I have to go," She explains, but not even trying to move as he pins her against the wall. "Its not right. I wasn't joking earlier, Noah's probably putting on his boots right now."

"Since when am I afraid of Noah Puckerman?" He breathes, lips grazing lightly at the skin beneath her ear.

She makes the mistake of opening her eyes again, looking directly into his as his face hovers inches above hers. The passion burning as he stares back at her makes her stomach twist in nervous and excited knots and before she knows it, she's grabbing his face and crashing his lips down to hers.

They both moan from the overwhelming sensation of being connected again, even if it's just through their kiss. Rachel tries, she's tried _really hard_, but no matter how many dates she forces herself to go on, how many awkward first kisses she endures, nothing and no one ever comes close to this, to this feeling of _Finn_.

He moves his hands to cup her face before sliding his fingers up through her hair, using the thick locks wrapped around his fingers to his advantage as he pulls her head back slightly, just enough to look her in the eyes as he practically reads her mind, "_Fuck_, I've missed you," he pants quietly. "No one ever compares to you."

His lips are back on hers before she can respond, his left hand dropping to grab both of her tiny hands in his as he lifts them over her head, holding them against the wall. Her breath catches in her throat as his right hand drops back to the exposed skin of her thighs, teasing her skin with his rough fingertips and making her ache for him to move his touch just a little bit higher.

"Mmmm I like these," he whispers into her kiss, slowly moving his hand up her thigh as she squirms against him. He groans loudly when his fingers hit her wetness, her sweet juices having already soaked through her panties and easily coating his fingers. "_Fuck Rach_, I like this even more." He runs his fingers slowly over the drenched lace covering her center, her mind going completely foggy as she basks in the feeling of Finn Hudson's hands on her again after so long. "I take it you've missed me too?"

"More than you know," she moans, keeping her eyes closed and trying her hardest to remain quiet as the fire ignited by Finn's fingers quickly engulfs her entire being. "We-we're gonna get caught," she pants.

"I want you more than I care about getting caught," he swears, moving his fingers beneath the barrier of her panties and sinking them deep inside her in one swift motion. He covers her mouth quickly with his own, swallowing her wild moans that escape loudly and without her permission. She worries for a second that someone may have heard her, but she can still hear "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" blaring from the record player in the livingroom so she thinks they're okay. What Finn's doing between her legs with just his fingers quickly overwhelms her concerns and she finds herself caring less and less about someone coming around the corner and finding them and more about how incredibly quickly Finn's pushing her over the edge.

"_Finn_, I forgot how good you feel," she whines, bucking her hips into his hand and desperately wishing she could reach out and touch him with her own.

"I don't want that to happen again," he says into her neck, kissing and nipping at any skin he can get to.

"Come to New York," she begs, feeling more and more frenzied as Finn works his fingers harder and faster inside her.

"_I am_," he growls, biting down on her neck and triggering her release.

"_Finnnn_," she moans, continuing to move against his hand as long as she can, savoring every last second of the mind numbing pleasure he seems to create so effortlessly. "_Finn_," she whimpers once they've both finally stilled their actions. "Don't say things you don't mean."

"I don't," he promises. "And I am. I'm moving...to New York."

"Finn...Finn are you serious?"

He cups his hands around her face, tugging her gently towards him so he can place a gentle, but passionate kiss on her red lips. "That's what I was trying to tell you earlier, Rach. _I'm serious_. No more traveling, no more teaching overseas. I finally landed a gig I've been after for a long time. First week of January I'm officially a New Yorker."

"Does this mean...Finn does this-"

"_Where is she Lady Hummel?!_"

Rachel gasps at the sound of her brother's voice, her brother's _angry_ voice. She slaps her hand over mouth, wild eyes wide as she looks up to Finn.

"I told you!" She spits.

"And I told you. I'm not afraid," he smirks, taking her hand and leading her out of the hallway.

"F-Finn, no. No! What are you doing?" She whispers, tugging on his hand and trying to pull him back.

"Just follow my lead," he calls over his shoulder.

"You're getting snow all over the floor you animal! What were you raised in a barn?" Kurt shrieks, Rachel and Finn both unable to stop themselves from laughing out loud at the sight in front of them as they round the corner. It must really be bad outside now, Noah's standing before them covered head to toe in white snow and looking remarkably like the abdominal snow man.

"Just tell me where she is!" He demands.

"She's fine," Finn interjects. "She's right here."

"Rachel, Pops has been calling you for an hour. He's freaking out!" Noah barks, eyes narrowing at them suspiciously when he notices their proximity. "What're you doing with Hudson?"

"H-he's my friend," Rachel stutters.

"You told me you weren't coming here to see a guy, Rachel I swear to God-"

"Noah it's not a big deal, we were just-"

"Making out in the hallway," Finn interrupts, stunning everyone in the room, Rachel included.

"Finn!" Rachel shrieks.

"You what?" Noah asks, Rachel panicking as his face starts turning at least twenty different shades of red.

"You heard me and it's not the first time either," Finn explains, keeping his head high as his eyes remain on Noah.

"Rachel!" Kurt cries, "is this true?!"

"Yes," she says softly, bracing herself for Noah's reaction.

"It's been going on for years Kurt," Finn says calmly. "It's nothing to freak out over."

"Nothing to freak out over my ass!" Noah roars charging at him as Rachel screams for him to stop. She's terrified of what's about to happen, terrified and humiliated as Carole and Burt come running into the room, but just before things can get bad she hears the one voice she knows can stop Noah.

"_Noah, stop_!"

Noah stills almost instantly, not turning to look at Quinn in the open doorway but no longer charging for Finn. Rachel smiles at the blonde's impeccable timing, she supposes she missed seeing her earlier as she was too wrapped up in Finn.

"It's not like that man, I love her," Finn says quickly, taking advantage of Noah's sudden distraction.

"You what?" Rachel, Noah and Kurt all ask at the same time.

"_I'm in love with her,"_ he repeats, turning to look at Rachel. "I love you Rachel. I always have."

She can hear Carole's happy squeal from somewhere in the room, but she's unable to react herself as she hears the words fall from Finn's lips that she's feared she may never hear.

He grins wide at her, turning back to Noah before continuing softly, "and that look on your face right now tells me you may know a little something about what that's like."

Noah's face visibly softens, sighing heavily as he looks at Rachel. "Sis?"

"I love him too Noah," she tells him quietly, grinning despite herself as Finn wraps his large hand around hers and squeezes.

"So what now?" Noah scoffs, "you're just gonna take my little sister to China with you or what?"

"Naw man," he smiles. "Haven't you heard? I'm a New Yorker now."

"He got a permanent position in the city, he's moving there next week," Rachel explains.

"Why wouldn't you tell me this?" Noah asks, still tense knowing Quinn is behind him.

"Besides my fear of your over reaction," she jokes, nudging him and getting him to crack a tiny smile. "I just found out myself."

"The timings never been right, there's always been something in our way," Finn adds, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear but looking directly at Rachel. "It's time now. It's our time."

Rachel blushes furiously as the smile from the only man she's ever loved shines down on her, unable to resist hopping up on the tips of her toes to place a chaste kiss on Finn's lips.

She turns and looks at Noah afterwards, thankful that he's always ready to protect her even when it's not necessary. She smiles at him questioningly as she holds her arms out to him, giggling when she shakes his head in defeat and smiles, pulling her close. She reaches up to whisper in his ear just before she pulls back, "Maybe we aren't the only ones the timing has been off for. Go talk to her, she's waiting for you."

His eyes are nervous and wild when she pulls back, she knows he's much more sensitive than he ever lets anyone know. "Go," she whispers, nodding her head towards Quinn and smiling as the blonde looks on affectionately at her brother.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events," Kurt slurs as Noah and Quinn disappear to talk in a different room.

"It's all so exciting," Carole beams, wrapping her arms around both Finn and Rachel. "I've always suspected there was something special between you two. I'm so glad you'll be together in New York."

"Me too mom," Finn grins bashfully, winking at Rachel as Carole joyously calls for another round of eggnog for everyone.

"You ready for some eggnog or do you still have to go?" Finn teases softly, taking her hands and threading his fingers through hers.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of leaving now," she winks playfully, "it'd be awfully irresponsible of me to go outside what with the weather the way it is."

He chuckles at her words, releasing one of her hands to grab a glass of egg nog before leaning down to whisper into her lips, "I'm glad you're finally seeing things my way."

* * *

><p>It's far past midnight when Rachel wakes up, her mind foggy as she takes in her vaguely familiar surroundings. The credits to "White Christmas" are rolling on the television across the room, lights from the tree next to it are twinkling brightly and she's resting against something hard and warm. She rubs her eyes and sits up, her whole system flushing with butterflies when she realizes Finn is the hard and warm thing she's been sleeping against. Memories of their night come rushing back and she has to pinch herself to make sure this really isn't a dream, she and Finn are finally going to be together for real, in the city of her dreams! It's the best holiday present she's ever received!<p>

After a long talk with Quinn last night, Noah realized there was no way anyone in the house was going to be able to leave with the snow coming down the way it was, so he made a quick call to their dads, explaining the situation and promising he'd keep Rachel safe for the night. She smiles to herself when she eyes them across the room, both asleep snuggled together on Burt's recliner, a Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer blanket spread over them. It looks like they may have decided to give their relationship another chance, and Rachel couldn't be happier. Noah's always loved Quinn and she's a good influence on him. He's more grounded when he's with her, more calm and _happier_. Rachel absolutely can't wait to see what the future has in store for them.

She turns then to look at Finn's face, so boyishly innocent as he breathes in and out slowly. It's been so long since she's seen him sleep, she allows herself a moment to simply watch him and enjoy his peacefulness.

It only takes a minute though for the memories of the other times she's seen him asleep to come rushing back to her, the tingles that erupt throughout her body enough to make her decide to go ahead and wake him.

"Finn," she whispers, nudging him softly as he groans in confusion. "Shhhh Finn, wake up."

He opens his eyes cautiously, a slow grin spreading across his face as his vision focuses on Rachel.

"I thought I was dreaming you were beside me," he says, chills breaking out down Rachel's back from the gravely tone of sleep in his voice.

"I'm here," she whispers, biting her lip playfully as she teases. "But I'm pretty sure someone promised me their bed if I stayed over."

Any trace of sleep disappears from Finn's features suddenly as he sits up and kisses her excitedly, "You're right, how rude of me."

A high pitched squeal escapes her lips as he stands suddenly and scoops her bridal style into his arms. "Shhh baby, you're gonna wake them," Finn chuckles, stopping when he catches sight of Noah. "Are you sure? Your brother's here."

"I love you Finn. It's been a _year_, I couldn't possibly care less right now," she promises, nipping at his bottom lip as he races them up the stairs triumphantly.

He locks the bedroom door behind him, tossing Rachel playfully on his old bed as he remains standing at the edge, watching her adjust herself comfortably against his pillows.

"Bring back any memories?" She teases, positioning herself in way she hopes makes her look sexier.

"The _best_ memories," he nods, kneeling on the bed and crawling slowly up her body until they're face to face, "but I wanna make some better ones. You in?"

Her body flushes as she feels Finn pressing his already painfully hard erection against her core, unable to stop herself from bucking her hips against him, biting her lip at the sensations exploding between her legs just from the brief contact. "I'm in," she breathes, Finn's blinding smile the last thing she sees before his lips crash against hers and they became a mess of hands and moans and clothes flying every which way.

She pulls back when she feels his naked skin pressed against hers, her need for him so strong but wanting to do this all the right way. "Do you...do you have protection?" She pants, hoping desperately that he does.

He smirks at her, making her shudder as he bends down to graze his teeth along her earlobe, "I'm always prepared when I think you might be there."

She wants to come up with a witty reply, tease him about his cockiness, but the way he keeps his eyes on her as he sits up and begins rolling a condom down his rock hard shaft, keeps her from taking her next breath, forget about teasing him.

He hovers over her again once he's finished, kissing her lightly before whispering, "I love you Rachel. I can't believe you're finally mine."

She lifts her hand to caress his cheek, loving the way his stubble tickles against her palm...loving every little thing about this man. "Finn," she smiles sweetly, "I've always been yours."

He beams at her before dropping his lips to hers, both pouring all of the emotions they've been holding onto for the past year into their kiss until Finn finally pushes slowly inside of her, both so overwhelmed by the feeling of the other that their cries of pleasure cause their kiss to break. He stays motionless for a moment, Rachel closing her eyes and basking in the feel of him until he pulls out so impossibly slowly she thinks she may cry. She whimpers his name when he begins pushing back in just as slowly, every last part of her on fire as she feels every single inch of him sliding inside her snug walls and she's _certain_ it's never been this intense before.

"_Rachel_," he moans, "I swear..._God_ you feel so fucking good."

She simply moans in response, unable to communicate her feelings any other way as he fills her completely, rendering her speechless just like the very first time. She loses track of how long they stay pressed against each other this way, hips moving together in slow circles, deep passionate kisses that only pause when they pull apart just far enough to whisper all the words they've left unspoken all these years.

He catches her by surprise when he moves to his knees suddenly, trailing his hands affectionately down her body until he reaches her knees, pushing them back and spreading her open for him. He licks his lips as he looks at her spread beneath him, cursing softly as he tells her how undeniably gorgeous she is in his eyes.

Her back arches off the bed, her hands grasping wildly at his thighs as their love making turns from slow and gentle to frenzied and hot. She digs her nails into his legs as he pumps furiously into her, his hands keeping her legs pressed open, his eyes glued to the place their bodies connect, watching as he drives her closer and closer to the edge.

"Fiiiinnnn, _oh God_!" she cries, moaning incoherently as she gets closer and closer to where she so desperately wants to be.

"Let go baby," he pants. "Let me hear you."

She's so close it's torturous, sweet, delicious torture as she trashes beneath him, clawing the sheets at her sides. She can tell by his erratic thrusts and the almost painful grip he has on her legs that he's right there with her, a loud moan escaping his mouth just before he growls for her to come for him, and she does.

She comes so hard the world around her ceases to exist for a moment, losing any and all ability to see or hear or think, all she can do is feel, feel what Finn's love does to her. If she didn't know better she'd swear she was floating above the bed right now, stars flashing before eyes.

She knows she's safe against Finn's pillow again when his voice brings her back to reality. He's chuckling when she opens her eyes to turn and look at him. His mouth is hanging open, gasping for air as he smiles towards the ceiling.

"What?" She asks, grinning when he turns to his side, pulling her towards him.

"That was...well for starters that was _amazing_," he keeps his hands on her back as he speaks, rubbing his fingers lightly up and down her skin. "And I'm just _so fucking_ _happy_ when you and I go to the airport next week we'll be landing in the same city."

"Me too," she grins, reaching to kiss him once, twice more on his swollen lips before laying her head back down. "How did we ever do this? Experience _that_ and then go without for so long?"

"I dunno," he agrees seriously, "we just did what we had to do I guess. Good news though..."

"What's that?" She asks, batting her eyelids playfully as she waits for the words she knows are coming,

"Well I'm gonna be around everyday now and I plan on doing a little something like what we just did_ a lot_."

"A lot?" She giggles.

"All the time actually," he smirks, pushing her backwards and moving so he's positioned above her again. "I mean, you may even have to drop out of school I'm gonna be keeping you so busy."

"What a shame, my last semester too," she smiles, joining Finn when he laughs at their flirty banter.

"Whad'ya think Rach? That sound good to you?"

"It sounds perfect."

He smiles at her before dropping his lips to hers, kissing her long and hard before he whispers, "I'm so glad you stayed."

"Well you _were_ quite persuasive," she teases, nodding towards his hands and giggling when his face flushes red.

"Merry Christmas Rachel," he grins. "I love you, you know."

"I know," she smiles. "I love you too."

"It's our time now baby, it's the start of it all. Are you ready?"

She smiles brightly at him, pulling him down for one more passionate kiss before she promises, "Oh, I'm ready."


End file.
